Water and Fire Don't Mix
by twilightprincess219
Summary: The Fire Nation destroyed my family. Yet here I was, on a 'Fire Nation' ship, traveling with the one and only Prince of the 'Fire Nation'. And what's worse.....I was falling for him. OCxZuko I suck at summaries. R&R please!
1. The Boy in the Iceburg

**A/N: Alrighty so...Avatar is one of my favorite cartoons ever! And Zuko is like my favorite character so I decided to start a story about him. Let me know what you think of this okay? :D Oh and this is rated T for some slight language, nothing too major.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine. Only Serenity.**

* * *

I stood on the outskirts of my village, as the water swirled around me as my arms moved around gracefully. I smiled.

My name is Serenity. I'm 16 years old, and have long black hair that goes to the middle of my back when its down, but most of the time I keep it in a pony-tail. I also have bright blue eyes, like everyone else in my village, and I'm not too tall, but not too short either.

I also have a twin brother named Sokka. He's kind of-well, no, he IS a dufus. But I guess I love him anyway. We also have a younger sister, Katara, who is two years younger than us. Our mother died a long time ago, in an attack from the Fire Nation, and our father went off to fight in the war with the other warriors in the tribe, which left us with our grandmother. This also meant Sokka was in charge of the village since he was the oldest male in the village. I had laughed when Sokka told me that. He definitely wasn't fit to be in charge of the tribe.

Before my mother died, I realized I had a gift to control water. She had called it Water-bending. Since there were no other water benders in the tribe, I had to teach myself. Over the years, I've learned quite a lot. My younger sister, Katara, is also a water bender. I tried to teach her what I knew but for some reason she wasn't learning as fast as I did.

I swirled the water around my head once more when I heard a loud bang. I shrieked and fell on my butt, the water falling around me and soaking me. I growled annoyed, guessing who made the noise. I drew the water out of my clothes, before standing up and making my way back to the village.

When I got there, I saw that Sokka and Katara weren't back yet.

"Serenity, where have you been?" my grandmother asked walking up to me.

"I was practicing Gran Gran. Like usual."

She smiled. "Well, we need your help here." I nodded and followed her back to the tents to help make dinner.

* * *

Katara and Sokka got back later that night. When I saw them I got up and walked over with my hands on my hips. "What did you guys do now?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Oh come on. I know that loud noise earlier was made by you guys."

"Katara just got all mad and ended up breaking an ice burg." Sokka said shrugging.

I looked at my sister. "Really?" She nodded afraid I was going to yell at her but instead I hugged her. "That's awesome! You're getting better!" She smiled as Sokka just stared shocked. It was then I noticed he was carrying someone. "Who's that?"

"Oh this is Aang. He's an airbender!" I looked at my sister then at the boy on Sokka's back. He wore orange and yellow clothes and had a bald head with an arrow on it. I had seen that arrow before in books. It was something the air nomads had.

"An airbender huh?" I said.

Katara nodded smiling. "Isn't it cool? Sokka and I found him. He was in the ice burg that broke."

I stared at the boy as Sokka walked past me to go to our tent. _How could he have survived if he was in an iceburg?_

* * *

The next morning I sat next to Sokka outside of our tent. Katara had gone inside to wake Aang up. All of the villagers were anxious to meet him, and I could understand why. I wanted to see some of this airbending. I had read about it before but to actually see it would be completely different. A few seconds later she came out dragging him with her over to the other villagers.

"Aang, this is the entire village." Katara said. "Entire village, Aang."

Aang bowed and the villagers cringed back a little. I knew they weren't used to this kind of thing. "Uh, why are they all looking at me like that?" Aang asked Katara as he looked down at his clothes. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

My Grandmother stepped forward. "Well no one has seen an airbender in 100 years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?" Aang asked apparently confused.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara said pointing to her.

"Call me Gran Gran."

Sokka stood up and walked over to Aang taking his staff. "What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" I sighed at my brother's denseness and lack of manners.

"Its not for stabbing." Aang said using air to take his staff back. "Its for airbending." He opened it up making Sokka jump back and I saw it was actually a glider. The little kids laughed.

"Magic! Do it again!"

"Not magic. Airbending." Aang said. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka said with his arms crossed, and I hit him on the head. "Ow!" He looked over at me. I had gotten up a few minutes ago and walked over to them.

"Why can't you just be nice for a change?" I asked frowning at him. I saw Aang staring at me and smiled at him. "Don't mind my brother. He's not too bright up here." I pointed to my head, making Sokka glare at me.

"Aang this is my sister, Serenity." Katara said.

I nodded at him smiling. "Its nice to meet you. Now why don't you show us how that thing works?"

Aang smiled. "Ok!" He put the glider behind him, grabbed onto it, and launched himself in the air, as everyone watched him amazed.

I looked at Sokka smirking. "You were saying?" He just turned away scowling.

Unfortunately Aang wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up running into a pile of snow. He pulled himself out and fell to the ground. We all ran over to him as Sokka looked horrified at his so-called 'Watch tower'.

"That was amazing!" Katara said holding out her hand to help Aang up.

Sokka ran over to the tower checking it out when a pile of snow fell on top of him, making me laugh. "Great. You're an airbender, Serenity and Katara are waterbenders, together you can waste time all day long." He said getting up and walking away.

Aang looked at me and my sister smiling. "You're waterbenders?"

"Well, sort of." Katara said. "I'm not very good yet. But Serenity is great at it! She's been trying to teach me."

I smiled at her. "You're doing great Katara! Its just taking you a little longer that's all."

"Alright. No more playing." Gran Gran said. "Come on Serenity, Katara. You have chores." She took Katara's hand and led her away with me following.

"I told you he's the real thing Gran Gran!" Katara said. "I've found another bender to teach me!"

"Serenity has been teaching you just fine."

"But I think I'll do better if I have someone else teach me too!" Katara said looking at me. "Right?"

I nodded. "It might help."

Gran Gran sighed. "Katara. Try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special! I know I can tell! I sense he's filled with much wisdom." Katara said.

I looked over at Aang to see him with his tongue stuck to his staff surrounded by a bunch of the village kids. _Yeah. He's wise alright._

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Review please and let me know!^_^ Like all of my other ones, I already have a lot of these chapters done, so I just need to know if you guys like it so I can continue to update!**


	2. Katara's Sadness

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine. Only Serenity.**

* * *

I walked along the outskirts of the village kicking up snow as I went. Katara was off somewhere doing something for Gran Gran, Sokka was supposed to be teaching the young boys to be warriors, and Aang was somewhere I didn't know. So, I was left to myself. There weren't any kids my age in the village. They were either elderly, adults, or little kids, besides, me, Sokka, and Katara. So I often found myself roaming around by myself outside of the village. It was the only thing I could do to pass the time.

I sighed. _Sometimes I really wish there were some other kids my age around here. Its so boring._ I looked out towards the ocean. _It would be really cool to be able to see the other lands._

My thoughts drifted off to the young airbender I met today. It seemed weird that an airbender was still around. Like Gran Gran said, everyone thought they were extinct. The airbenders died out long ago, and the Avatar was supposed to be reborn in them. I couldn't help thinking something was different about Aang. I had this strange sense that there was this great power within him. But I couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly I heard a noise and looked over to see a flare go up in the air. "What the….." I stared at it confused. I saw the direction it was in and knew it came from the old fire navy ship. _Probably just some animals messing around in there._

I walked back to the village, just to be sure that everyone was okay. When I got there, everyone was standing outside the village together. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you see that flare?" one of the women asked.

I nodded. "What happened?" The women just shrugged.

Suddenly the kids smiled yelling happily and ran forward. I looked up and saw Aang and Katara walking towards us.

Sokka stepped forward angrily. "I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare!"

"Sokka…" I said reaching for him but he ignored me.

"You're leading them straight to us aren't you?" he yelled.

"Aang didn't do anything." Katara tried to reason with him. "It was an accident."

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was a booby trap and well….we-we boobied right into it." Aang said scratching the back of his neck.

I stared at my sister shocked. _Why would she go on that ship? She knows better!_

My grandmother shook her head. "Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara." Aang said. "I brought her there." He looked down. "Its my fault."

"AHA!" Sokka yelled pointing at Aang. "The traitor confesses! Warriors away from the enemy! The foreigner is banished from our village!" The little kids walked back over to us.

I punched him on the head angrily. "Stop being such a jerk! He's not an enemy!"

"Sokka you're making a mistake!" Katara said.

"No. I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

"Aang is not our enemy!" Katara said angrily then her voice softened. "Don't you see? Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time: Fun."

"Fun?" Sokka yelled. "You can't fight firebenders with fun!"

Aang smiled. "You should try it sometime!"

"Get out of the village! Now." Sokka said.

"Grandmother please." Katara pleaded. "Don't let Sokka do this."

"Katara you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it would be best if the airbender leaves." Gran Gran said.

Katara gasped then looked to me with pleading eyes. "Serenity, please! You have to side with me! Aang isn't bad!"

I stared at my sister. I could tell how much she believed this as my gaze drifted to the young boy behind her. I knew he wasn't bad. There wasn't a single hint of evil in his eyes as he watched Katara plead for his sake. But I knew I couldn't go against my grandmother's wishes.

"Katara…." I sighed. "I'm sorry…."

Katara glared at me. "Fine! Then I'm banished too!" She turned and grabbed Aang. "Come on Aang lets go."

"Katara!" I called after her as she walked away. I definitely hadn't expected this.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka yelled.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the north pole!"

_The north pole?_ I stared at my sister shocked. So she was planning on learning from someone else after all.

"I am?" Aang asked. "Great!"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled causing her to stop walking and look back at him. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

Katara was silent. I knew she didn't want to leave us all. Aang walked up to her. "Katara. I don't wanna come between you and your family." He said walking away towards his flying bison.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole?" she asked. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "This is goodbye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang said.

"Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." Aang smiled. "Wow. I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years."

_A hundred years?_ I thought shocked staring at him. _But…that's…._

"Not looking forward to that." He said before flying up on top of his bison's head. "It was nice meeting everyone." I smiled at him as the others just watched.

"Lets see your bison fly now, air-boy." Sokka said with his arms crossed, and I glared at him. Sometimes he could be so annoying.

"Come on Appa, you can do it!" Aang said. "Yip Yip!" he swished the reins and the bison stood up.

"Yeah I thought so!" Sokka said as I hit him again making him scowl at me. Suddenly one of the little kids ran up to Aang crying.

"Aang, don't go. I'll miss you." She said crying.

"I'll miss you too." He said as he looked at Katara. I didn't need to see her face to tell how upset she was. I could always tell how Katara was feeling. It was just some weird sister thing I developed.

"Come on boy." Aang said as Appa started to move until they were both out of sight.

The little girl walked back over to the group as my grandmother walked up to Katara. "Katara…"

"There! Are you happy now? There goes my only other chance at becoming a waterbender!" she said angrily walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	3. Firebenders and the Avatar

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine only Serenity is.**

* * *

I sat outside the village snow wall, staring up at the sky. I couldn't help but wonder what Aang was doing now. I felt bad that everyone didn't trust him. But there was nothing I could do

I sat quietly as I listened the ocean currents, and realized that they weren't normal. I kind of learned to listen to the currents and waves in the water. This let me know when someone or something was moving in it. So of course, this concerned me.

I looked up squinting into the distance, and what I saw made me gasp with fright. A ship was headed toward the village! And not just any ship. A Fire Nation ship! I stood up as the snow fort that was surrounding the village began to crumble away as the ground beneath me rumbled.

Suddenly the ship came into better view and started crashing through the wall. Everyone ran inside the houses except for me and Sokka. Lets face it, he would need my help to fight. And we were the only two who could.

The ship was going to plow right into Sokka-and he wasn't moving. "Sokka move you idiot!" I yelled at him.

He just held his ground as the snow fell back. Luckily he didn't get hurt. Everyone came out of the tents slowly and I watched the ship warily as the front lowered to make a bridge.

After a few seconds, men started to come down the bridge wearing Fire Nation army uniforms. However, my attention was pulled to the one in front. He was wearing the Fire Nation army uniform like the others but his helmet was different. And I could see as he got closer he had a scar on his left eye.

"Sokka no!" I yelled, as my brother suddenly jumped up and ran at them with a battle cry.

The guy in front kicked the boomerang out of my brother's hands then kicked him, sending him flying over the edge of the bridge. The villagers all gasped as I glared at the man. When they all got to the bottom they walked up then stopped a little bit in front of us. The guy in front walked a little more until he was only a few feet in front of us. It was now I really got a look at him, and I was shocked. He wasn't a man, he was a teenager. Not any older than me, by the looks of it, and only a few inches taller. The scar on his face was a burn mark, and I couldn't help but wonder where he got it from. He looked at us all then walked over to stand in front of me, Katara, and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?" He looked around at us when no one answered, his eyes lingering on me for a little longer than the others, causing me to glare at him. Suddenly he grabbed my grandmother. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" Again no one answered him and he shoved my grandmother back at Katara, causing my glare to intensify. Then he flung his arm out and fire came out going above our heads. I glared and shifted slightly. "I know you're hiding him!"

Suddenly Sokka charged at him from behind but the boy was quicker. He dodged out of the way, making Sokka fly over him and land in the snow. He shot fire at my brother who yelled and dodged.

The boy jumped to the side as a stream of water flew by him. He growled and looked up seeing my glare. However he didn't have time to do anything as Sokka's boomerang flew towards him, making him dodge and turn his glare on my brother.

"Show no fear!" one of the village children said as he threw Sokka a spear, who then charged at the Fire Nation boy.

The boy blocked it with his arm breaking the spear, then took it and proceeded to hit my brother in the head with it three times.

I sighed. _I can't believe this_…

Suddenly something in the sky caught my eye. I looked up to see Sokka's boomerang come back and couldn't hold in a laugh when it hit the boy in the back of his head causing his helmet to mess up.

He growled glaring at Sokka but I stepped in front of him. The boy glared at me making fire come out of his hands. I made water out of the snow around me and held it in front of me holding the boy's glare.

Suddenly the boy was knocked off his feet and thrown back, falling on his face, his helmet landing on his butt. The children all started cheering and laughing and I looked over smiling seeing it was Aang. He was sliding on a penguin. He stopped and slid off the penguin as it wobbled away.

Aang looked over at us smiling. "Hey Katara! Hey Sokka! Hey Serenity!"

"Hi…Aang." Sokka said unenthusiastically. "Thanks for coming."

We looked over as the Fire Nation boy stood up and got in a fighting stance, his soldiers doing the same. Aang stood in front of them all holding his staff. I was debating whether I should help or not when snow was suddenly blown up, knocking the Fire Nation on their butts.

The boy, who I guessed now was the leader, had snow on him that began melting as he glared at Aang. It was then I really got a good look at him. His helmet was off so I could see his whole face clearly, and he was actually….pretty cute.

_What? What am I thinking? _I mentally shook my head getting rid of those thoughts, but they kept coming back as I stared at the boy's face. And I couldn't help but be curious about that scar of his…

"Looking for me?" Aang's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You're the airbender?" the boy asked not believing it as the snow melted the rest of the way off him. "You're the Avatar?"

My eyes widened. _The Avatar!_ That must be why I thought something was strange about him. And why it felt like there was this strong power within him.

"Aang?" Katara said just as shocked as me.

"No way…." Sokka said.

Aang and the boy began circling each other. "I spent years preparing for this encounter." The boy said. "Training, meditating….you're just a child!" he said the last part harshly.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said making me giggle a little.

Apparently the boy didn't think it was as funny as I did. He sent fire at Aang who used his staff to twirl the fire away. He kept doing this until the fire got close enough to the villagers.

Aang looked back at us all as some of the kids screamed. Then he turned to the boy again. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

I gasped. _What's he doing?_

The boy hesitated like he was thinking then straightened up and nodded. Two of the soldiers came up behind Aang and started leading him forward.

Katara ran forward. "No Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry Katara! It'll be okay!" Aang said as he was pushed onto the ship. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back!"

"Head a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home." The boy said.

I watched as the bridge was raised. Katara looked ready to cry with tears in her eyes. I walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. I hated when she cried. It made me feel like I was too weak to protect her. I looked up at the ship as it started away, a glare coming to my face. Aang wasn't going to be taken to the Fire Nation. I would personally see to that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you liked it! And please review please!**


	4. Escaping the Ship

**A/N: Okay so...if you read this story, I would really like some reviews please! If you do read this, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**Katara's POV….**

As everyone started trying to fix the village, I stood outside of it staring out at the water. I couldn't help but think of Aang and what was happening to him right now. Sokka walked behind me doing who knows what. "We have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him!"

"Katara I-"

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will! I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and-"

"Katara!" I turned around to stare at my brother as he gestured to a small boat. "Are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming with me?"

I smiled happily running over to hug him. "Sokka!"

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend."

I scowled. "He's not my-"

"Whatever!" he shrugged turning away.

"What do you two think you're doing?" We both turned to see Gran Gran standing there and smiled sheepishly. "You'll need these." She smiled holding up some traveling stuff. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

Sokka and I looked at each other shocked as she walked up to us giving us the supplies. "Its been so long since I've had hope, but you've brought it back to life my little waterbender." She hugged me then turned to Sokka. "And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." She hugged him.

"Yeah, okay Gran Gran."

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the worlds only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

Sokka and I glanced at each other then I looked at the little boat. "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Suddenly a growling sound came from over the hill and I looked up to see Appa. "Appa!"

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't ya?" Sokka said.

"By the way…" Sokka and I turned to our grandmother who was smiling slightly. "Have either of you seen your sister?"

We both looked at each other then shook our heads. "I haven't seen her since Aang was taken." Sokka said.

Gran Gran smiled knowingly. "Alright then." Then she turned around with that same smile and walked away. I couldn't help but think she knew something that we didn't.

**

* * *

****Serenity's POV... **

I was always very sneaky, at least that's what the villagers told me. I used to steal stuff out of the tents and when they would ask my father or mother about it, they found all the villagers stuff hidden not far from our tent. They all knew it was me, though none of them ever caught me doing it. What can I say, I was a mischief maker when I was little. So, naturally, I was easily able to sneak on board the Fire Nation ship. I got there in time to hear the boy telling the guards to take Aang somewhere and he told someone else to take something to his quarters-I figured it was Aang's staff.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" another voice asked. It sounded like an old man. I heard footsteps leading away, and when I peaked my head over the side I saw the coast was clear and jumped up on the deck.

_That was easier than I thought._ I looked over seeing a hidden stairway in the ground closing. Quickly I ran over and just before it closed all the way jumped in landing crouched down on the balls of my feet, my hands on the ground. I looked around seeing no one, then proceeded on running through the corridor.

When I rounded a corner I hit something and flew back. I looked up ready to fight when I stopping, seeing who it was. "Aang!"

The young boy looked up and smiled. "Serenity!"

I stood up quickly and started pulling him. "Come on! We gotta get you out of here!"

"Way ahead of ya!" he said as I pulled him through the corridors.

We ran around another corner skidding to a halt as Aang yelled out. Two guards were in front of us. "You haven't seen my staff around have you?" he asked them.

I sighed as they charged at us, before letting go of Aang, and opening my pouch of water. Moving my arm I flung a stream of water at the closest soldier knocking him down as Aang airbended over them. I ran after him knocking the others down as well.

"Thanks anyway!" he said back to them as I caught up.

"You know you could have waited!" I growled, jumping up the steps behind him only to stop as there was another Fire Nation guy. He shot a stream of fire at us. Aang jumped in the air as I ducked, running up to the guy and kicking him in the stomach making him fall back as Aang cut his ropes on the guy's helmet.

He then proceeded to look in a whole bunch of different rooms. "What are you doing?" I asked him exasperated. This was a lot more work then I originally thought.

"Looking for my staff! Its gotta be here somewhere!" he said looking in another room. I sighed and started helping.

I ran past a door only to skid to a halt seeing it was open. Inside I saw a staff leaning against a table. "Hey Aang! I found it!" I called running in the room, Aang following.

Suddenly the door slammed shut causing us to jump and turn around. The boy from earlier was standing by the door. "Looks like I underestimated you." He said glaring at Aang who just looked shocked. The boy got in a fighting stance and shot fire at us, causing us both to jump out of the way. He continued to shoot fire at Aang until he was caught in a corner.

I took the chance-since he was apparently ignoring me-to attack. As the water was about to hit him, the boy turned and his fire collided with my water causing steam. He shot another thing of fire at me making me shriek and fall down.

He went back to attacking Aang. Aang ended up getting behind the boy and staying out of his range of fire. I had to stay low with all the fire shooting around. Plus, I was out of water so I really had no way to defend myself. Aang then made an air ball and began riding around the room with it as the boy continued to shoot fire at him. Aang ended up wrapping the boy up in a tapestry that was hanging on the wall and grabbed his staff. The boy burnt it off and was about to attack again when Aang shot air at him making him fly into the wall with a mat hitting him and causing him to fall on it. He then flicked his staff up, slamming the boy and mat into the ceiling, then grabbed my hand and ran out of the room.

"Aang what are you-" I couldn't finish as he wrapped and arm around my waist and flew up to the top deck. He ran out of the control room, ignoring the soldiers in there and out onto the deck.

"Hang on!" he said opening his glider. I did as he said-wrapping my arms around his waist-as he flew up into the air. Suddenly I heard a yell and turned to see the boy grab onto Aang's foot.

_Damn he's persistent!_ I thought glaring at him. Aang tried his best to shake him off but it wasn't working. All the weight caused the three of us to crash onto the ship again. I stood up next to Aang, who glared at the boy across from us. The three of us were in fighting stances when I heard a growl. Aang and I looked up to see Appa.

"What is that?" the boy asked shocked coming out of his stance.

"Appa!" Aang said happily but quickly had to block a fire attack, as the boy continued sending fire attacks at Aang.

Suddenly, Aang got too close to the edge, and one more blast of fire sent him flying over it.

"Aang!" I heard Katara yell from the flying bison.

Seeing Aang was off the ship, the boy turned to me. He was about to attack when a huge cyclone came out of the water. I gasped when I saw Aang on the top of it, his eyes and arrows glowing white.

He landed on the deck and used waterbending to send the Fire Nation soldiers flying, the boy falling off. Aang stopped glowing and closed his eyes about to hit the deck but I caught him in time.

Katara and Sokka flew Appa down and landed on the deck, as Katara ran over and took Aang from me.

"Hey Katara…Hey Sokka…thanks for coming." Aang said weakly.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said smirking.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said looking over.

"Got it!" Sokka said running over. He picked it up when suddenly a hand grabbed onto it. It was the boy from before. Sokka poked him in the head making him fall down. "Hah! That's from the water tribe!"

I sighed then looked over. Some of the soldiers were getting up. Katara pulled some water up with her bending and went to attack with it but it just fell.

"Katara!" Sokka whined as the water around him froze his feet to the floor.

I saw the men run at me and picked up the water like Katara did, only mine worked. It hit the guys knocking them back. I smiled back at Katara who smiled slightly then ran to Appa. When she noticed I wasn't following, she turned to me. "Serenity! Come on!"

I glanced behind me seeing some of the crew coming out ready to fight then looked back at Katara smiling.

"No!" she gasped realizing what I was planning.

"Go Katara! You're destiny is to help Aang." I shot water at the new soldiers sending them back.

"Lets go Appa! Yip Yip!" Sokka yelled climbing onto the bison.

Katara looked back at me sadly, only to have me smile back at her warmly. I knew she needed to journey with Aang and help him. That was her job, not mine. The bison then took off into the sky and I watched them go still smiling. _Good luck. You're going to need it._

* * *

**A/N: Well like I said, review please and let me know what you think!**


	5. Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh

**A/N: Thank you to the one person who reviewed! I appreciate it! And those of you who added this to your alert lists and whatnot, could you please review? I like to know what people think of my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

As Katara and Sokka flew away with Aang on Appa, I happened to look at the doorway to go inside the ship and saw an old man standing there. He was kind of fat, with a grey beard and almost no hair on the top of his head except for a top knot sticking up, and wearing Fire Nation clothes. He rubbed his eyes staring up at the flying bison that was getting further away, then walked over to help the boy from earlier up onto the ship.

The boy glared at the bison growling. "Shoot them down!" he yelled. Him and the old guy got into stances then shot fire up at my siblings and Aang.

"Stop!" I yelled ramming into the boy and knocking him to the ground. The fire flew to the side avoiding Aang and the others, hitting the side of the cliff. Unfortunately this caused snow from the cliff to fall down.

The boy pushed me off angrily then looked up hearing the noise and gasped scared as the snow came tumbling down onto the front of the ship causing it to get stuck.

I sat there watching everything shocked. What was I gonna do now? I was trapped here with a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers! I really hadn't thought this far ahead when I decided to rescue Aang…

"Good news for the Fire Lord." The old guy said as the boy stood up. "The Fire Nation's greatest threat, is just a little kid."

The boy turned to the old guy. "That kid, Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again." He looked at the soldiers. "Dig this ship out and follow them!" Then he saw that they were dethawing the three soldiers I had managed to freeze. "As soon as you're done with that."

"Ah! And who's this fine young lady?"

I turned around to see the old guy-who apparently was this boy's uncle-watching me smiling.

The boy turned to me glaring. "You! What are you doing on my ship?"

"Well, I was saving the Avatar from you apparently, but now….I have no where to go." I said crossing my arms.

The boy's hands started to heat up and I got into a fighting stance. I was prepared to fight him if that's what he wanted.

"Now now Prince Zuko. There's no need to fight." The old guy said before looking at me. "What is your name, my dear?"

So this boy was the Prince of the Fire Nation? Well that was an interesting fact. I glared at the boy-Zuko-before straightening up and looking at the old guy. "Serenity."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Serenity!" He said smiling and I smiled back at him. He didn't seem all that bad to me.

"Uncle! What are you doing?" Zuko yelled, before turning to me. "Get off my ship!"

"And go where?" I asked looking at him.

He looked around then back at me. "I don't care! Just not here!"

"Zuko! That's no way to treat a lady!" the old man said walking over to me and bowing. "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Iroh. That over there…" he gestured to Zuko who was turned away from me with his arms crossed. "…is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Iroh looked at me again smiling. "You are very welcome to stay on this ship. Isn't that right, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko turned to face me angrily. "No! It's not!" He pointed at me. "I will not have any of _them_ on my ship! Unless she wants to become a prisoner!" His eyes widened as ice surrounded his pointed finger.

"Its not polite to point." I smirked, and he growled and the ice melted in an instant.

Iroh looked at Zuko. "You can't just leave a young woman stranded out here in the freezing cold, my nephew. And taking her as a prisoner would be wrong. She has done nothing to you."

"Except let the Avatar escape!" Zuko sid angrily, looking back and forth between me and his uncle then final rested on me. I met his hard stare with one of my own. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was just staring at me.

"Prince Zuko, have you no manners?" Iroh said, watching his nephew.

"Fine!" Zuko yelled, causing me to jump. "She can stay!" He stormed past me and Iroh walking back inside.

I watched him go, surprised that he actually agreed to let me stay on the ship, and not as a prisoner at that. My attention was brought back when I heard Iroh chuckle. I looked down at him. "What?"

He chuckled again. "Oh nothing." But I could tell it was something. He turned to me. "Well, let's go get you some food. All this fighting must have made you hungry."

Now that I thought about it, my stomach was growling for food. I smiled. "Alright. Lead the way." Iroh nodded smiling, walking into the ship as I followed.

* * *

**A/N: Not super long, I know and I'm sorry. But again, please please PLEASE! Review!**


	6. Stuck on a Fire Nation Ship

**A/N: Thank you to those who added this to their alert lists and everything but if you like this, can you please take 5 seconds to review? I like to know what people think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I followed Iroh down some stairs and through some hallways. It was nice to be on here and not have to worry about fighting. He then opened a door and stood aside to let me in first. I smiled then walked in looking around. The room was medium sized, but big enough to house the whole crew for meals. The table was long, with many cushions to sit on along the sides, and one at each end. I noticed some of the crew was in there already and they were staring at me whispering to each other.

"Come on." Iroh said leading the way to the other end of the table. He sat down on one side of the end and motioned for me to sit on the other. I hesitated before doing so, and glanced at the guy sitting next to me. He was staring at me with a strange look in his eye and I didn't like it.

"Hey there. And who might you be?" he asked smirking, looking me up and down. I had taken off my big coat and was now just in my normal clothes.

I groaned inwardly. _Great….a ship full of guys, and I'm the ONLY girl!_ I looked up at him. "My name's Serenity." I said taking a sip of the drink that was in front of me. I cringed realizing it was sake, and set it back down.

The guy smirked at me. "Well, my name's Toharu. I'm one of the higher ups on this ship. And it's been a while since I've seen a girl as good looking as you. How about after we eat we go up to my quarters and have a little fun?"

Suddenly the liquid in the cup the guy was about to drink out of came out and splashed in his face. The guy looked completely shocked as Iroh smirked into his own cup. The other crew members looked around shocked and confused.

"What happened?"

"Did you see that?"

"You think it was a ghost?"

"Just because I said you could stay on my ship doesn't mean you can torment my men!" an angry voice said next to me. I looked up to see Zuko standing next to me glaring down at me. I just smirked.

"Then I guess your men better learn when to keep their mouth shut and not treat me like some whore."

Zuko looked around at his men, then at Toharu who was covered in his sake still looking shocked, before sitting down at the end of the table between me and Iroh not saying anything. I smirked before taking a sniff of a cup-seeing it was water-and drinking from it.

* * *

"Oh, by the way Prince Zuko…" Iroh started. It was the end of dinner, and I had to admit, it was pretty good. But I figured since Zuko was a prince, of course there would be good food on his ship. A lot of the guys had left and at our end of the table it was only me, Iroh, and Zuko. Zuko didn't look up when his uncle spoke, but Iroh continued. "Serenity needs some place to stay and seeing as how there are no available rooms in the ship, I think it wise for her to share with you."

Zuko spit out his drink and I looked up at Iroh shocked. _Me_ share a room with _him?_ I glanced at Zuko as he glared at his uncle.

"What?"

Iroh put his hands in his robe and closed his eyes. "Well, it seems only fitting, seeing as she is only about your age and all the men on this ship are adults. That would be wrong to put her with one of them don't you think nephew?"

Zuko didn't say anything for a second. And I actually thought he was gonna say 'Who cares?', but surprisingly he didn't. "That doesn't mean she's gotta share with me! She can sleep on the deck!"

I glared at him as Iroh shook his head. "Zuko, you will never get a girl to like you if you keep treating her like this." This caused Zuko to blush and me to giggle silently.

"I don't-" he groaned in frustration. "Fine!" he stood up grabbing my wrist and pulling me up with him.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to yank away. He simply ignored me continuing to pull me out of the room and down the halls.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its not very long I think the next one may be longer. Anyway, please please PLEASE! Review this!**


	7. Training and Nervousness

**A/N: Okay so this one is longer than the last. Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

Zuko pulled me down the halls easily-I had given up trying to get away in the beginning. I stared down at his hand that was around my wrist pulling me, then looked up at him. I couldn't see his expression since his back was to me, but I could tell he wasn't happy about this situation. And frankly, neither was I. Why should I have to share with _him_? Though, if it was between Zuko or one of the other crew members-my thoughts went back to Toharu as I shuddered-I definitely would have to choose Zuko.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a door and opened it pulling me in behind him. Once I was inside, he let me go and shut the door. Looking around, I realized this room seemed very familiar, and cringed. Last time I was in here Zuko was trying to kill me and Aang. I looked around as Zuko took off his armor and noticed something that I didn't like very much. There was only one bed.

Zuko looked at me and noticed what I was staring at. "You can sleep on the floor."

I glared at him crossing my arms. "I don't think so. Why can't you sleep on the floor?"

"Because its my room!" he said angrily.

"Then I guess we have a problem because I'm not sleeping on the floor." I said walking over and sitting on the bed. He glared at me.

"Well, I'm not either!"

I shrugged. "Then I guess we have to share." I smirked seeing a light blush come to his cheeks. "What's wrong Princey? Never shared a bed with a girl before?"

He growled glaring at me. "That's not it! I…." He growled in frustration before walking out mumbling something that sounded like "Women…."

I chuckled. It wasn't like I had ever shared a room with a boy, but it was funny making him angry. I looked around the room again, as my gaze drifted to two swords that hung on the wall that crossed each other like an X. I got up from the bed walking over to them.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed the fine craftsmanship. They were in really good condition too. _I wonder if these are just for decoration…..or if he actually uses them._

I walked up onto the deck, deciding I was sick of being in the room. The sun was setting, leaving an orangish glow over everything. I smiled and walked over to the edge of the ship, leaning on the railing, looking out to the sea. I figured I wasn't going to see my village again, and that thought made me sad. I was worried about Gran Gran and the other women and children back at the tribe. They wouldn't have anyone there to protect them now, so what would happen if someone attacked? I sighed, letting my mind wander to my two siblings. _Katara….Sokka….I hope you guys are alright. I know we'll meet again. _I straightened up, deciding now was a good time to practice my bending-seeing as how it was getting dark, and I found out that my bending was stronger at night.

Moving my arms I brought a stream of water from the ocean onto the ship hovering in front of me. I smiled, and began twirling the water around me.

**

* * *

****Zuko's POV….. **

I walked back into my room after my shower(A/N: I don't know if they have showers on the ship but I say they do lol) and noticed that it was empty. _Where'd she go?_ I figured the girl would be here when I got back, seeing as how she wouldn't want to go exploring the ship at night, but apparently I was wrong. I was about to just forget it and go to sleep when my curiosity got the better of me and I turned around and walked back out.

I walked up onto the deck-since I couldn't find her anywhere else-and froze. Serenity was up here, and she was waterbending. But it didn't really look like fighting moves at all. It looked more like some type of dance or something. It was….beautiful.

My eyes widened in shock. _What am I thinking!_ But still, I found myself unable to look away…

**

* * *

****Serenity's POV…. **

I twirled the water around me, moving in circles and becoming one with the water. I closed my eyes while I was doing this. letting my mind focus on nothing but the bending. As I was moving the water over my head again, I felt someone's eyes on me. Thinking back on what happened earlier at dinner, this kind of freaked me out. I smirked before shooting the water at the person, only to have it turn to steam. I opened my eyes to see Zuko over by the doorway glaring at me with his fist raised and steaming.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" he yelled angrily.

"Why were you watching me?"

He blushed a little and looked away. "I wasn't watching you! I just came up here to see what the noise was and found you. That's all!"

I smirked. He wasn't really that great of a liar.

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

I walked over to the edge of the ship and leaned against it facing the ocean. "I was practicing."

Zuko walked over and stood next to me. "Practicing? That looked more like dancing."

I smiled, staring out at the ocean. "That's how I practice. Waterbending is supposed to be graceful and flowing, not sharp movements like firebending."

Zuko watched me for a few more minutes before turning away and staring out at the moon.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

His head snapped to me angrily. "That's none of your business!"

I shrugged. "Whatever. I was just wondering. We should probably go in. Its getting late. Besides, I'm tired." I started walking to the door. "Oh, and you might want to get to bed too. The floor can't be that comfy."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Zuko yelled before following me in angrily.

* * *

I grabbed my clothes from Zuko's room then walked down the hall to the shower.

Afterwards, I put on my pajamas-which was just a pair of black pants, kind of like what I wore under my clothes, and a tank top- then walked back to Zuko's room. I went in, closed the door, and turned around only to blush. Zuko was standing there with no shirt on, just his pants.

He looked over at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

He gave me a strange look then got in the bed. I watched him nervously. I really didn't wanna sleep on the floor. And even though I talked big earlier, I was really afraid to share a bed with him. The truth was, I never really had a boyfriend before. There weren't any guys my age in the village. So I was kind of nervous about sharing a bed with one I just met.

Zuko looked over at me smugly. "You can just sleep on the floor if you want."

I glared at him, gained a little bit of courage, and walked over to the bed laying next to him. I covered up and turned so my back was facing him-also so he couldn't see me blushing. I felt him watching me for a few more seconds, before he laid down too.

I laid there for a few minutes thinking of everything that happened today. I met the Avatar, fought the Fire Nation, saved the Avatar from the Fire Nation, helped him escape with my brother and sister, and got stuck on a Fire Nation ship.

_Yeah, today was a long day…. _My thoughts then involuntarily drifted to the boy next to me. I realized now why he was the leader of the army that came down to my village. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. He was exactly how I pictured him. Well, almost. I didn't expect him to be this cute. _No! Stop thinking things like that!_ I clenched my eyes tighter to get the thoughts out of my mind. I could never forgive the Fire Nation for what they did to my mother. I sighed, deciding I really didn't want to think about this right now, and slowly allowed myself to be pulled into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay well review please and let me know what you think!**


	8. A New Life and Zuko's Anger

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! This one is longer than the last chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I groaned as my eyes opened slowly. I must have been extremely tired yesterday since I didn't wake up once during the night-which normally happens. I didn't understand why I felt really warm this morning. Normally I'm freezing in the mornings. It was then I remembered where I was and realized why I wasn't cold. Although, as I slowly became more awake and aware of my surroundings, I realized there was another reason I was so warm. I was staring at a chest-a very muscular chest-and there was an arm draped around my waist. I looked up still confused to see Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation, who was still sleeping, and blushed realizing how close the two of us were. I shifted a little to move away, but this only resulted in Zuko's arm tightening around my waist and pulling me closer-making me blush even more. With a shock, I realized my heartbeat had quickened.

_What's going on? I barely know this guy! So why am I getting so flustered?_ My mind was telling my body to move away, but my body wasn't listening. It was like it didn't want to move, like it wanted to stay right where it was, snuggled up close to Zuko. I blushed again moving my hands up to his chest to push him away. I pushed a few times without him budging. "Hey…" I said still pushing on him. "Zuko….hey…let go….Zuko!"

As I pushed again, Zuko woke up and looked down at me. He blushed and quickly released me, causing me to fall back off the bed with a shriek.

Zuko leaned over the edge, looking down at me, and I glared up at him. "What was that for?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You! You didn't have to push me off!" I yelled getting up.

"Well you were the one pushing on me!"

I growled. "Forget it!" I picked up my clothes before walking out of the room, hoping the blush was gone from my cheeks.

* * *

After I changed, I found my way to the kitchen area with little trouble. I walked over and sat across from Iroh, like yesterday.

"Ah! Good morning Serenity! I can assume you had a good nights rest?" he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Um, yeah. It was great! Completely refreshed!"

Zuko walked-well, more like stomped-in then and sat down at his seat he was in yesterday.

"Good morning Prince Zuko!" Iroh said happily. Somehow I thought he was always this happy.

Zuko just grunted then looked over at me. He blushed a little, causing me to blush as well and look away. I still remembered clearly how I woke up this morning, and apparently he did too. "You'll need new clothes."

I looked up at Zuko shocked and confused. "Excuse me?"

"I can't have someone thinking I'm hanging around with a waterbender." He said looking at my clothes.

I glared at him. "I happen to like my clothes! And I'm not changing them just because you said so!"

"Well, its too late." He said crossing his arms as the door opened and some soldiers came in. I looked over and saw one of them had a bag. They walked over to Zuko and handed it to him.

"Prince Zuko, we found some clothes for our prisoner." I glared at the guy. Prisoner? I was NOT a prisoner!

Zuko nodded and handed me the bag. I snatched it from him with a glare and took the clothes out. They weren't actually that bad, but I didn't want to have to dress like the Fire Nation. I grimaced at the clothes in my hand.

"It will be safer for you." I looked up at Iroh to see him watching me with a slight smile. I looked back down at the clothes and sighed in defeat. There was no way I was getting out of wearing it.

* * *

After I put on the outfit, I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually didn't look half bad. It was really cute. It was a red kimono type dress on the top, that went to half way between my knees and my hips in the front and to just below my knees in the back. There was a slit in the sides that went to just above my hips, which is why I still wore my black leggings, along with a pair of black boots. It also came with black arm sleeves, that covered my hands, leaving my fingers open, and went up to halfway between my shoulder and elbow. There was a light brown belt that went around my waist, which is where I kept my water pouch.

I sighed. _Great….I look like a stupid Fire Nation girl…._ I walked out of the room and out onto the deck. Looking around, I realized we were at a port. There were other Fire Nation ships docked around this one and there were shops and people all around. I walked up and stood next to Iroh as Zuko ordered his men to do stuff. Iroh looked over at me smiling.

"Well! You look wonderful Serenity!" he said smiling.

I blushed a little and looked away from him. "Thank you."

"Don't you think so Prince Zuko?"

I looked up and saw Zuko turn to his uncle. When he saw me, his eyes widened slightly, and a very light blush came to his cheeks. He quickly hid it by turning away and walking towards the bridge of the ship. "Its not that great."

I glared at his back as Iroh sighed and followed his nephew. I didn't really want to stay on the ship, so I reluctantly followed after them.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko was saying when I caught up with them. "I don't wanna stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh said boredly.

Zuko turned to him angrily. "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him! And I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

The three of us turned to see a man in a Fire Nation uniform walking up to us. His hair style was almost like Iroh's, though it was brown and he had more hair on the top of his head.

"Captain Zhao" Zuko said with his arms crossed.

"Its commander now." Zhao said turning to Iroh. "General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

Iroh bowed. "Retired General."

Zhao then looked over at me. I was giving him a hard stare with my arms crossed. He smiled at me. "And who have we here?" He walked over and stood in front of me.

I figured it would look bad for Zuko if I gave this guy attitude-not that I would mind, but I realized that Iroh would probably look bad too, and I didn't want that-so I smiled and bowed slightly. "My name's Serenity, Commander."

"It's a pleasure Serenity." Zhao smiled offering me his hand. I glanced at it then shook it. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, causing me to cringe on the inside. "I suppose I should ask what you're doing traveling with the prince of the Fire Nation."

I glanced at Iroh and Zuko and saw Zuko was glaring at Zhao-for some unknown reason-then looked back at Zhao. "I met Zuko a few days ago, and he liked my fighting. So he asked me to join him." I saw Zuko glare at me out of the corner of my eye but he didn't say anything.

Zhao seemed to buy this since he nodded once and looked at the other two. "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh said gesturing to the damage the ship had taken from the fight with Aang.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said. I smirked, anxious to see what excuse he came up with. He was silent for a few seconds, then-"Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

Iroh's eyes widened and he looked at his nephew. "Yes. I will do that." He looked back at Zhao. "It was incredible!" He leaned towards Zuko and muttered, "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes." Zuko said after a few seconds. "Right into…and Earth Kingdom ship." I had to hold in my laughter.

"Really?" Zhao asked. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He smirked then leaned closer to Zuko. "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko glared at him. "Sorry but we have to go." He started to walk past me, when Iroh put his hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko. Show Commander Zhao your respect."

I looked at Zuko and saw he had his head down and eyes closed. I could tell he didn't like Zhao very much.

Iroh turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you." He started walking away. "Do you have any Jin Seng tea? Its my favorite."

Zhao smirked at Zuko then looked at me. "Of course, you're very welcome to join us as well." I smiled until he turned and walked away then stuck my tongue out at him and glared at him again.

Zuko growled in frustration, making fire come out of his hands. "You don't like him do you?" I asked. He didn't answer, only grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him, causing me to smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Well review please!**


	9. Zuko's Lies

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, only Serenity is.**

* * *

"And by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao said staring at a map hanging on the wall. We were in his tent (A/N: Its not really a tent, but I don't know what else to call it lol) sitting on Zuko's left side. Iroh had a chair on Zuko's right but he was standing looking at some weapons. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he's a fool!" Zuko said staring at the ground. The expression on his face made me curious. When he spoke of his father, something showed up behind his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but it definitely wasn't good.

Zhao sat down in Iroh's seat smirking at Zuko. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." He paused turning to face Zuko all the way. "So….how's your search for the Avatar going?" Suddenly I heard a crash and looked over to see Iroh had knocked down the weapons he was messing with.

"Uh, my fault…entirely…" he said nervously backing away from the weapons. I looked up at Zuko, curious as to what his answer would be.

"We haven't found him yet." He said.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao said, and Zuko glared at him then looked away. Apparently this meant something to Zhao, because he smirked evilly. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

I kept my expression calm, but on the inside I was panicking! What would Zuko say? If other people found out about Aang being alive, they would surely go after him. And that would not only put him in danger, but also my brother and sister.

"No." Zuko said looking away again. "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," Zhao said standing up. "The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." He leaned down so his face was near Zuko's. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found_ anything." Zuko said putting an emphasis on the 'found' part. He glared up at Zhao. "Its like you said…..the Avatar probably died a long time ago." He stood up. "Come on Serenity, Uncle. We're going." I sighed-grateful to be able to leave this place-and stood up following Zuko.

When Zuko and I got to the guards, they crossed their spears in front of us blocking our path, and I glared at them.

"Commander Zhao." One of the soldiers said walking over to him. "We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." Again the panic creeped back quickly. Why didn't the crew just lie?

"Now, remind me." Zhao said walking over to stand behind us both, causing me to feel slightly uncomfortable. "How exactly was your ship damaged?"

I looked up at Zuko and saw him close his eyes in defeat.

* * *

"So a 12 year old boy bested you and your firebenders." Zhao said. I was, once again, sitting in the chair next to Zuko. There were a few soldiers standing around us-and the looks they were giving me kind of creeped me out. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once but that will not happen again!" Zuko said angrily.

"No it will not." Zhao said sternly causing me and Zuko to look at him. "You won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao! I've been hunting the Avatar for 2 years-"

"And you failed!" Zhao shot a stream of fire in front of him and I cringed back slightly from the heat. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands." He walked up standing in front of Zuko. "He's mine now."

Suddenly Zuko stood up about to attack him when the two guards grabbed him and held him back.

"Keep him here." Zhao said walking away.

Zuko kicked the table angrily causing it to tip over.

"Geez, you didn't have to take it out on the table. What'd it ever do to you?" I muttered, but Zuko still heard me. He turned and glared at me, as I just smiled up at him innocently.

"More tea please." Iroh said, causing Zuko to turn his glare from me to his uncle. I couldn't help but feel respect for the old man. Even in times of trouble, he still kept calm and aloof.

The soldiers who were holding Zuko let him go, but mad sure he sat back down. I glared at the guards around us, crossing my arms and turning away. It sucked I couldn't use waterbending. I could easily escape from this place. I looked over at Zuko, and saw he was glaring at the ground. It didn't look like a good idea to talk to him, but there was one thing I was curious about.

"So have you really been looking for the Avatar for two years?"

He turned to me glaring, but I just stared back curiously. "Yes." He said turning away again.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because its none of your business!" he yelled glaring at me again. I jumped back a little, but glared at him.

"Fine. I was just asking." I crossed my arms and turned away. I was beginning to think Zuko would never get rid of this attitude of his.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. An Agni Kai!

**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! And this one's kind of long I guess so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine just Serenity.**

* * *

Zhao came back a little while later. "My search party is ready." He said walking into his quarters. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go." He turned to me smirking. "Of course, you're free to stay. It was just your bad luck that you were traveling with these people."

I grimaced on the inside. _I think no__t._ I smiled. "Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Zhao shrugged.

"Why?" Zuko asked turning to Zhao. "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood up angrily. "Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!"

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh said.

"Yeah, you need to work on your anger issues." I muttered.

"You can't compete with me." Zhao said. "I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince." I looked up at Zuko shocked. I had no idea…..he was banished? "No home, no allies…your own father doesn't even want you."

I glared at Zhao. I was really starting to not like this man.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor! And restore my rightful place on the throne!"

_Honor?_ What was he talking about? I definitely had some questions for him later.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar." Zhao said. "But in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation!"

"That's not true!" Zuko said, but I could see the doubt in his eyes.

"You have the scar to prove it."

I gasped looking at Zuko. _You….you mean…his father gave him that scar?_ I couldn't believe it! Why would any father do that to their child?

Zuko growled and got in Zhao's face angrily. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao chuckled without humor.

"An Agni Kai! At sunset."

"Very well." Zhao straightened up, as did Zuko. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and friend will do." He said walking away.

I stared after the commander shocked at what just happened. An Agni Kai? I had heard about these before, and they weren't pretty.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh said. "Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget." Zuko said staring at the ground, and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Zuko…." I said quietly. He didn't turn to me, but I knew he heard me.

"You wanted to know, and now you do." He said coldly walking away from me. I watched him as he paced back and forth. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Iroh. He was watching Zuko, but he turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't mean to act like this. Zuko has had a rough childhood." I stared at the old man before looking back at Zuko. Yes, I would definitely have to ask him some questions later.

* * *

At sunset, I stood in an arena next to Iroh, waiting for the fight to start, while Zuko kneeled down in front of us. He had changed his clothes, so now he was wearing a pair of black pants and an open vest with no shirt underneath.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko." Iroh said. "They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko stood up and shrugged off his vest, exposing his chest. I blushed, though I didn't know why. I saw him without a shirt last night, but somehow today was different.

Zhao shrugged his vest off too, as he turned to face Zuko. "This will be over quickly." A gong sounded and the two men got into fighting stances.

The fight started off with Zuko attacking, and Zhao blocking. "Basics Zuko! Break his route!" Iroh yelled.

Zhao attacked Zuko, turning the tables of the fight. Now Zuko was blocking and Zhao was attacking, as I watched the fight anxiously. There was fire flying everywhere, and I knew this could get very dangerous. I was watching Zuko's attacks more closely than I was Zhao's. Zuko was actually a pretty skilled fighter. I hadn't seen firebending in a long time-not since the attack on my tribe-and watching Zuko, I realized how beautiful firebending actually was.

Zhao shot fire at Zuko three times, until Zuko was thrown back. I had the sudden urge to go make sure he was okay, but stopped myself after I took one step. _What am I doing?_ I noticed Iroh watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

Zhao jumped and landed in front of Zuko, then pulled his hand back and was about to shoot fire right into Zuko's face. "No!" I screamed, causing the guards and Iroh to look at me.

Suddenly Zuko spun and kicked Zhao under his feet, causing him to fall back. Zuko smirked and shot fire at Zhao, gaining the upper hand. Iroh smirked, apparently happy, but I didn't relax at all. I wouldn't until this fight was over.

Zuko shot another blast of fire at Zhao, making him fall to the ground. He went over and held his fists out, ready to attack the man on the ground.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled.

I watched nervous as Zuko shot a blast of fire at him…right next to his head.

"That was it?" Zhao said glaring. "Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." Zuko said turning and walking back towards us.

_No!_ I was running before I even knew what happened. Zhao stood up shooting a blast of fire out of his foot at Zuko. Instantly I was in front of Zuko, ready to block, and Iroh had a hold of Zhao's foot in midair.

Iroh released Zhao's foot, sending him skidding backwards. Zuko looked down at me confused, and I was just as confused as he was. I didn't know what came over me. It was like my body moved on its own. It sensed Zuko was in danger, and wanted to protect him.

Zuko, realizing what happened, went to attack Zhao again, but Iroh stopped him. "No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." He turned to Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." He said turning and walking away.

* * *

**Zuko's POV...**

I looked over at Serenity and saw her confused expression-though I couldn't understand what she could be confused about. I, on the other hand, had every right to be confused. Why had she protected me? This question kept playing in my mind as I walked away. I stopped after a few seconds, noticing she wasn't following. I sighed, walked back, grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me.

* * *

**Serenity's POV...**

As the three of us walked out of the arena, I came back to my senses, and looked around. I had been so deep in thought about what I did that I hadn't realized where I was. I looked over seeing Zuko was walking next to me-still shirtless-and turned away quickly before the dreaded blush came back to my cheeks.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh quietly.

"Of course." Iroh said smirking. "I told you Gin Sang tea is my favorite."

"Hey." I looked up at Zuko-careful to avoid looking anywhere but his chest, though that didn't help much either-and saw him watching me confused. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is kind of red."

My eyes widened and I quickly looked away. "Its nothing. I'm fine. Just….not used to the heat, that's all."

I felt Zuko watching me for a few more seconds, then apparently he decided he didn't want to ask questions right now, and stared ahead again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well review please! And sorry if the fight wasn't too good. I'm kind of bad with writing fight scenes out.**


	11. Zuko's Past and the Start of Feelings

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! And for those who add it to their alerts and stuff, could you please review? It would make me VERY happy!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

I walked down the hall headed to my room, deciding to rest a little. It had been a few days since Zuko and Zhao's fight, and for some reason I couldn't get the image of Zuko fighting out of my head. I hoped sleeping would help get rid of it.

As I was walking, I heard something from above me, coming from the deck. Curiosity got the better of me, so I gave up sleep and went to the deck. When I got up there, I blushed-again. Zuko was training with one of his guards-shirtless. _Why can't he put on a shirt when he's fighting?_ I thought but I couldn't take my eyes off him. There was just something about him when he was fighting….

* * *

**Zuko's POV….**

I was training on the deck, like usual, when I suddenly felt someone watching me. Now normally this didn't bother me, but this time it did. I could tell who it was and it made me nervous having her watch me so intently. I started to lose my concentration, and I knew I had to finish this before I lost it completely. I punched my fist out shooting fire at the guard, who dodged and shot fire back. I dodged and kicked the guy in the stomach sending him flying backwards, before I growled angrily. "Why are you watching me?"

* * *

**Serenity's POV...**

I jumped. I hadn't realized he noticed me. I quickly composed myself and crossed my arms. "Well sorry!"

Zuko looked over at me glaring then looked at the guard he had been practicing with. "We're done." The guard nodded and walked past me inside, as Zuko glared at me again. "What are you doing up here?"

I walked over to him. "I was just wondering what all this noise was." He continued to glare at me for a few more seconds then started walking away to go inside. I didn't move, but decided it was getting cold and followed him in.

When we got to the room, Zuko walked over and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. I stared at him, my eyes drifting to the scar on his left eye, as I thought about what Iroh had said before, about Zuko dueling a master.

"Zuko?" He didn't give any sign he heard me but I knew he was listening. I walked over and sat beside him. "Why did your father banish you?" I saw him tense up.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." I said crossing my legs and turning to face him.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me. He stared at me silently for a few minutes before sighing and closing his eyes again. At first, I didn't think he was going to answer, since he remained quiet.

"I spoke up in a war meeting when I wasn't supposed to." My eyes widened a bit. I honestly didn't think he was going to tell me. "It was the first meeting my father let me attend. Of course I was happy. But when I got in there, I immediately wished I didn't go." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "The generals and everyone that were in there were talking about an attack they were about to initiate. They were talking about sending the new recruits to the front lines, as decoys. I didn't agree with that, so I spoke up, saying that it wasn't fair to put them in the front lines. But that was a very big mistake. I disgraced my father, so he dueled me in front of everyone."

He didn't say anything more, and I wasn't sure what to say either. I had to agree with Zuko. Sending new recruits to the front lines was murder! They wouldn't be able to survive! My eyes went to Zuko's scar again. His father had done that to him…..just because he spoke his mind. My brain just couldn't process that logic. I couldn't ever see my father doing something like that.

Unconsciously my hand reached over to touch his scar. Just before I touched it, Zuko's hand wrapped around my wrist stopping me. I jumped slightly and looked at him and saw him watching me. What surprised me was he didn't look angry, just curious.

I smiled. "Please?" He watched me for a few seconds, then his hand slowly released my wrist. I moved my hand the rest of the way, and rested it on his scar. Zuko closed his eyes and I smiled. I didn't know why, but I was getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies were fluttering around in there. My fingers traced the outlines of his scar, running from the top, to below his eye, and I was surprised and glad that Zuko didn't mind.

* * *

**Zuko's POV…**

I was hesitant at first about letting her touch my scar. I mean, no one has ever touched it, especially not a girl. What would she think? What was she thinking now? Her fingers lightly traced my scar, and she didn't seem to think it was weird. And for some reason, I liked that thought.

"I'm sorry." I opened my eyes when I heard the whisper and saw Serenity staring at me.

"What?"

"For this." She said tracing the scar again. The look in her eyes…..was comforting. Like she truly was sorry for what happened to me. I felt something in my stomach flutter. No one had ever felt sorry for me before. I watched her, and really took in her looks. I had to admit, she was really beautiful. Her hair was long and flowing, and it had this shine to it that was different than most girls. And her crystal blue eyes were hypnotizing. Her body wasn't bad either…but it was the way she acted that got me. Sometimes she would act all tough, but other times-like now-she was kind and sweet, which made me smile.

* * *

**Serenity's POV…..**

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Zuko. It was horrible what his father did to him. It was then I noticed he was staring at me…..and smiling. "Why are you smiling at me?"

Zuko blushed and looked away. "I wasn't."

I smiled. _Right…. _I moved my hand and laid down next to him.

"Are you worried about them?" I glanced at him and saw him watching me.

I knew who he was talking about. "Not really. I mean, they're with the Avatar. I'm sure they'll be fine." I looked over at him smirking. "Even with some stuck up prince and stupid arrogant commander after them."

Surprisingly, Zuko didn't get angry at my little comment. He just smirked then leaned over me-causing me to blush-and blew out the candle. He looked down at me, smirking at the blush that was on my cheeks. "Goodnight." He leaned back over and laid down, turning away from me.

I laid there, my heart beating a hundred miles a second. I didn't know why that made me blush so much-it could have been the fact that Zuko was so close to me. But as my heart slowed down, I figured I should get some rest, since I didn't know what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

**A/N: Well, review please! And I mean please please please please please!**


	12. Kyoshi Island

**A/N: Okay so this one is kind of long I guess. Lol. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

The next day I was sitting at the table eating, with Zuko and Iroh-I didn't know where the other men were. I glanced at Zuko, and saw him eating, and avoiding looking at me.

After last night, everything practically went back to normal. Neither of us mentioned what happened between the two of us, mostly because I was too shy.

A guy came in and set a plate of food down on the table, and told Zuko something that I knew would make him happy.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" he said standing up, and I looked up shocked. If Aang was there, Katara and Sokka were bound to be there too. Maybe this meant I would get to see them. Zuko looked at Iroh. "Uncle! Ready the rhinos! He's not getting away from me this time!" he said walking out.

Iroh and I watched him go. "Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing at a fish that was on a plate in front of him. Zuko quickly came back and snatched it up.

"I was going to save it for later!" he said angrily walking back out.

Iroh crossed his arms and pouted-causing me to sigh. _Men…._ I stood up and walked out after Zuko.

* * *

I found him getting his armor on in his room, and I leaned against the door. "So, how are we getting on the island?"

Zuko looked back at me. "_We_ aren't getting to the island. I on the other hand, am getting there with the rhinos."

I glared at him with my arms crossed. "Why can't I come?"

"Its too dangerous." I blushed, glad he had his back to me. Since when did he care about my safety?

"Aww, that's sweet. But I can take care of myself."

"I don't care. You're not coming." He said walking past me, and I glared at him. One way or the other, I was going on that island too, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

I snuck up on the deck after I was sure Zuko and his men were all gone. Checking again to make sure the coast was clear, I ran down the bridge onto the island. I looked around and saw smoke coming from up ahead of me. _Oh no! _

I ran ahead up to the village and saw it was on fire. This wasn't good. I ran through the village a little and stopped coming around a corner, as I saw Zuko fighting with Aang.

_That means Katara and Sokka are here!_ I decided to ignore Zuko and Aang and ran to find my brother and sister. Eventually I found Katara. She was helping some little kids get inside one of the houses. "Katara!"

She looked over and gasped, her eyes widening. "Serenity?" I smiled and ran up to her as she threw her arms around me. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay! I thought for sure they would have killed you or something!"

"No I'm fine Katara. I promise." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was told to stay on the ship, but no one tells me what to do." I smirked and Katara laughed. Then she noticed my clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

I sighed. "Apparently His Highness doesn't want anyone knowing he's traveling with a waterbender." Katara gave me a strange look but I just waved it off. "Don't ask."

Suddenly Aang flew down and landed next to us. He looked over at me and smiled slightly. "Hi Serenity!" I smiled back and nodded, before he looked at Katara seriously. "Look what I brought to this place…"

"Its not your fault." Katara said.

"Yes it is! These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then lets get out of here! Zuko will leave Kyoshi and follow us. Right?" She said turning to me.

I nodded. "Most likely. Yes."

Katara turned back to Aang. "I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way!"

"I'll call Appa." Aang said in defeat putting his head down.

I followed Katara and Aang to Appa, as the two climbed on him, getting ready to leave. Katara looked down at me. "Won't you come with us?"

I stared at her, contemplating. It was tempting, sure, but, for some reason, I wanted to stay with Zuko. I smiled up at her. "No. I'll see you soon Katara." I looked over when someone ran up to Appa, and I had to hold in a laugh when I saw who it was.

The person looked over at me, shocked. "Serenity?"

"Nice outfit Sokka. It suits you." I laughed, and he glared at me. He was wearing a green warriors outfit, that looked more like something a girl would wear, along with make up and a head piece. It really was a funny sight.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Katara said, and Sokka jumped up on Appa.

"Appa! Yip Yip!" Aang called and the bison rose off the ground. I followed them on the ground until I almost collided with Zuko when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled, shocked and angry. "I thought I told you to stay on the ship!" I stared at him slightly wide eyed, not sure what to say. He was about to say something else when we heard a noise and looked up to see Appa flying above us. "Back to the ship!" he yelled. "Don't lose sight of them!" he ran off with the soldiers following.

I sighed then followed after them, knowing they were going to try to catch the Avatar still.

Zuko got on his rhino then looked down at me, as I stared at the beast fearfully. It was actually quite scary when I was this close. "Come on!" he said angrily.

I glared at him. "If you think I'm getting on that thing you're crazy!"

Zuko growled, jumped off the rhino, grabbed me, and threw me onto the creature.

"Hey!" I yelled as he jumped on in front of me. He picked up the reigns and flicked them, causing the monster to jerk forward. I shrieked and instantly grabbed onto something to keep myself steady-which just happened to be Zuko. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, blushing slightly at the contact.

Suddenly, water started pouring down on us like it was raining. After a few minutes it stopped and I looked up, noticing we were all soaked. I could tell Zuko wasn't too pleased, and this made me laugh. He looked back at me glaring. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I giggled. "You just look so cute when you're wet!" I giggled more at Zuko's blush. He turned around and walked the rhino back to the ship, as I continued smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!^_^**


	13. Nighmares and Growing Feelings

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Its kind of fluffy. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

_"Serenity! Quick! Find your brother and sister and hide!"_

_"But Mom! What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine. Please! Just go!"_

_I glanced at the man standing in my hut as he smirked at me. "You better listen to your mother little girl."_

_I glared at him, before running out to find Katara and Sokka. I ran around the village looking for them, trying to ignore the fighting that was going on around me. "Sokka! Katara!"_

_"Serenity!" I turned and saw my little sister running up to me._

_"Katara!" I said as she hugged me. "Where's Sokka?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know…."_

_I stared at her wide eyed. This wasn't good. What if he was in trouble? I glanced around at all the villagers fighting the Fire Nation, before looking back at my sister. "Katara listen to me. Go find someplace safe and hide!" She nodded quickly, as I ran off to find my father. Luckily I found him quickly, fighting along side the other warriors. "Dad!"_

_He turned after knocking out a soldier. "Serenity what's wrong?"_

"_It's Mom! There's a man in the hut!" I said, and my dad's eyes widened. Quickly he ran past me, and I followed him immediately. Unfortunately when we got there, the man was gone, and my mom was laying on the ground. And I had a feeling she wasn't sleeping. "Mom!"_

I sat up in bed gasping. I hadn't had that nightmare in a while. So why now? I couldn't bear seeing that again. I already felt the pain start to well up in me. I felt something warm running down my cheeks and that's when I realized I was crying.

"Serenity?" I jumped startled and looked over at Zuko, to see him staring at me wide eyed with concern and worry.

I didn't even think about what I did next. I just threw my arms around Zuko's waist and cried-more than I had in a long time.

* * *

**Zuko's POV….**

I stared down at Serenity shocked, as she clung to me. I had woken up because I heard her mumbling something in her sleep, and then she had shot up in bed gasping. When she looked at me, there was pain written all over her face. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I wanted to make her feel better. I didn't like to see her cry. Gently I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry on my chest. "Its okay Serenity. You're okay."

* * *

**Serenity's POV….**

What surprised me was that hearing Zuko's voice made me feel a little better. Even though he was a firebender, and firebenders were the reason I was crying right now, I felt….safe….in Zuko's arms. It was then-as I was drifting off back to sleep-that I realized why I had been feeling the way I was. I liked Zuko. Actually, I more than liked him. I was falling for him.

* * *

**Zuko's POV….**

I don't know how long I sat there with Serenity's arms around me crying, but slowly, her cries became quieter, until finally they died down for good. I looked down at her, and saw she had fallen asleep. I gently unwrapped her arms from around me-and instantly wanted to put them back, which shocked me-then laid her gently back down. I watched her as she slept peacefully, not sure what this feeling was that I had right now. It was different than anything I've ever felt before. For the first time in three years, I was surprisingly happy. Being around Serenity filled a hole in me, and made me feel complete. Watching her now-and after what just happened-I began to realize why I felt like this, and the realization shocked me. I was beginning to fall in love with her.

* * *

**Serenity's POV…..**

The next morning I woke up, fully aware of what happened the night before. I had that nightmare again, and I had found comfort in Zuko. I blushed as the memory came back to me quite clearly. I had cried into his chest-his bare chest-and had just wanted those horrible images out of my head. Then when his arms wrapped around me and he told me that it would be okay, the images did slowly start to fade. That surprised me, since it normally didn't happen so quickly. And it was then I realized that I really liked Zuko. Maybe not love yet, but I was getting there.

I looked to the other side of the bed, and saw that Zuko wasn't there. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset about that, since I was kind of embarrassed about last night. I sighed getting out of bed, deciding I should probably get up. I put my clothes on and went to the dining area, after realizing my stomach was begging me for food. Zuko and Iroh were in there, along with a few of the other men on the ship. I took a deep breath-I was preparing to face Zuko after last night-and walked over and sat in my seat. Iroh looked up when I sat down.

"Ah, good morning Serenity!" he said smiling.

I smiled back at him-face it, its hard not to smile at Iroh. "Good morning." I glanced at Zuko and caught him watching me. As soon as we locked eyes though, he looked away back to his food. I smiled slightly, thinking it was cute how he was kind of embarrassed about last night too, and began eating.

* * *

Zuko and I walked over to a Fire Nation ship. None of the crew was on there, so Zuko was curious as to what happened, and surprisingly he let me go with him. Normally he was trying to keep me on the ship, and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, so I was shocked when he agreed to let me follow him.

I looked around the ship, to see how deserted and destroyed it was. I was quite curious now too. _What happened here?_ "This place is trashed. I wonder who did this." I looked over at Zuko when he didn't say anything and saw him picking something up. Seeing as how it sort of reminded me of something, I walked over to him. "What's that?"

As soon as I got over there I gasped. _That necklac__e!_ Zuko was holding a necklace that had a black band with a circle charm that had the waterbending symbol on it. It was definitely familiar to me. It had been my mother's, and she had given it to me, but after my mother was killed, I gave the necklace to Katara, so she would remember her better. But what was it doing here? I looked over at Zuko and knew the answer right away. Katara had been here, and so had the Avatar.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it cute? I liked writing this one.^_^ Anywho review please!**


	14. Iroh Kidnapped!

**A/N: 'Kay well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!^_^ Oh and thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

The next few days were pretty uneventful. I was on the deck a lot, either thinking about Katara and Sokka-and worrying if they were okay-or watching Zuko train. He did this about every day, and I couldn't help but watch him. After I admitted to myself how I felt about him, I couldn't help keeping my eyes off him. Though whenever he would catch me staring, I would look away blushing. Thankfully, he didn't question me about that night I woke up crying-which I was sure he would. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or not, since it was something really personal.

Right now I was in a forest walking around with Zuko. He wanted to leave but we couldn't find Iroh anywhere. "Uncle! Its time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" he yelled stomping into a clearing. I sighed and looked at the tree in front of us. There were clothes hanging from it. and they looked familiar.

"Over here." I heard a voice say from behind the tree.

"Uncle?" Zuko said walking forward, and when we pushed through the few trees that were there, we saw Iroh sitting in what looked like a hot spring. "We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." I walked up to stand behind Zuko, as I watched Iroh, kind of wanted to get in too. It looked refreshing.

"You look tired Prince Zuko." Iroh said completely ignoring his nephew. "Why don't you join me in these hot springs that will soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. Time to go!" he yelled angrily.

Iroh only smiled relaxed, and I couldn't blame him. The hot spring did look pretty relaxing. If the other two weren't here, I probably would jump in myself. "You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little." He said. "The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh put his hand and fist together and blew steam out his nose causing steam to rise everywhere.

"Enough!" Zuko said swishing the steam away with his hand. "We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well." Iroh said getting up. Immediately Zuko covered my eyes and turned away, and I couldn't hold in my giggle at this.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes." He kept his one hand over my eyes as he led me away. "Be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!"

* * *

"Zuko I'm pretty sure you can uncover my eyes now." I said not succeeding in holding in a smile. We had been walking for a while now and Zuko had still not removed his hand from over my eyes. Finally he removed his hand, and I looked up at him, to see him staring straight ahead. "So why-"

"Trust me. You didn't want to see that."

"I guess you're right. Though that hot spring did sound pretty nice. Maybe I should go back."

Zuko's head snapped to me. "What?"

I looked up at Zuko smirking. "What's the matter? You can join too if you want." Zuko blushed and looked away, causing me to grin and giggle silently as we continued walking.

* * *

I leaned against the side of the ship boredly, swinging a stream of water around as I watched Zuko pace back and forth. It was nearly sunset, and Iroh still hadn't come back. This, of course, did not sit lightly with the prince. "Urrgh! Where is he?" he yelled and I swore I saw steam come off him.

"I'm sure he'll be here." I said making spirals with the water.

Zuko rounded on me. "He's past the deadline I gave him! We're leaving!" He looked at the crew. "Ready the ship! Prepare to-" he cut off as something hit him in the head and he was suddenly soaking wet. He turned and glared at me.

"You can't just leave your uncle, Zuko." I scowled at him. His hand lit up with fire, ready to attack me. But surprisingly, after a second, the fire disappeared and he looked at the men again.

"We're not leaving. We're going to look for my uncle." He glanced at me before walking to the bridge of the ship. "Lets go." I only smiled and followed him.

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko called walking back to where Iroh had been earlier. "Uncle where are you?"

I walked up behind him and saw that no one was there. Looking at the hot spring, I realized something wasn't right. There were rocks sticking up where Iroh had been sitting earlier, and they didn't look natural. _That's odd…._

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." One of the soldiers said that came with us.

"Something's not right here." Zuko said noticing the rocks I saw earlier. "That pile of rocks!"

"It looks like there's been a land slid, Sir."

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally." Zuko said standing up straight. "My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

"But why?" I asked.

"We're their enemy." One of the guards said dumbly answering me.

I glared at him crossing my arms. "Well duh. You're everyone's enemy."

Zuko growled. "We don't have time for this! Lets go!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along-he had a habit of doing that. Not that I really minded, it was just annoying.

* * *

The other men had gone back to the ship, leaving me and Zuko to look for Iroh. Zuko brought only one of the kimodo-rhinos, so we had to share. Zuko was in front and I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist-causing us both to blush. We were traveling down a road when Zuko suddenly stopped. I paused in looking at my surroundings and looked up at Zuko confused. "What is it?" I asked as he jumped off.

I watched as he walked around the front of the rhino and picked up what looked like a sandal. He picked it up and sniffed-cringing at the smell. "Yep, that's Uncle Iroh." He stood up and walked back to the rhino, getting on in front of me again.

"So are we going the right way?" I said wrapping my arms around him again and yawning. "Cause I'm really tired…."

Zuko glanced back at me then looked ahead again. "Then take a nap. I don't know when we're gonna find him."

I stared at the back of his head for a few seconds before smiling and resting my head on his back-probably making him blush more. "Alright then. Wake me if something happens." I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent-which for some reason I kept liking more and more-before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So review and let me know what you think! I'll try to have the next one out soon!**


	15. Fighting and a Worried Prince?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I woke up, feeling a little chilly-which confused me since when I fell asleep, Zuko's body heat had kept me warm. I opened my eyes sitting up and saw I was laying down on the rhino and Zuko wasn't there.

"Exellent form Prince Zuko." I heard a voice say. I looked around recognizing it. Iroh! I jumped down from the rhino and looked down in a crater I was near, and nearly fell down it when I saw the scene before me.

"You taught me well." Zuko said smiling. Him and Iroh were surrounded by five Earth Kingdom soldiers-and Iroh had nothing on but a wrap around his waist.

"Surrender yourselves!" one of the earth soldiers said. "Its five against two. You're clearly outnumbered."

"Actually its five against three." I said jumping down next to Zuko. He looked over at me shocked and a little angry. Weird….

"What are you doing down here?"

"Hey, I can help! I'm not gonna sit here and let you do all the fighting." I smirked.

"It doesn't matter!" the earth guy said causing me to glare at him. "You're still way outnumbered."

"Ah, that's true." Iroh said. "But you are clearly outmatched."

Suddenly all five soldiers attacked throwing rocks and sending earth up at us. Iroh used the chain from his handcuffs to break the rocks that came at him. Zuko shot fire out of his foot at a guy who was headed towards him and did the same with the guy behind him. I ducked as a boulder came at me and ran towards the guy punching him in the face, sending him flying back.

Apparently I was so worried about Zuko and Iroh that I didn't see the guy in front of me as he kicked the ground making a boulder come up then he shot it at me. I dodged quickly and without thinking took the water out of my pouch and flung the whip at him knocking him back. He sat up after a second, staring at me shocked-and I realized what I did. _Oh crap._ This wasn't good. He didn't have time to react anymore to that however as a pile of earth came down on top of him along with the other four soldiers. I stood there as the water fell to the ground. That would have been very bad if that soldier had gotten away to tell someone I was traveling with Zuko.

"Now would you please put on some clothes?" I heard Zuko say. I turned around and saw him standing next to Iroh who merely laughed. Zuko then looked over at me and his expression turned hard. He walked over to me and I knew what he was going to say.

"Zuko look, I'm sorry for doing that but it was just instinct I didn't mean to-"

"What were you thinking coming down here?"

"Huh?" I stared at him shocked, not understanding him.

"I left you up there for a reason! Don't you ever listen?"

I didn't understand what he was talking about. I honestly thought he was going to yell about me using waterbending. "Wait, you're not mad that I…" My gaze drifted to the wet earth a little ways from us.

Zuko followed my gaze then looked back at me. "No! I'm mad because you came down here! You could have gotten hurt!"

I blushed, my eyes widening. _He was worried about me?_ Was that why he looked so angry when I first jumped down here? "Zuko I can take care of myself-"

"I don't care! Next time just stay out of the way!" he yelled before grabbing my wrist and turning to walk away. We both stopped seeing Iroh standing there smirking at us. "Uncle! Didn't I tell you to go put some clothes on?"

Iroh chuckled. "Very well Prince Zuko. I'll leave you two alone then." He turned and walked away smiling. Neither of us were stupid enough to miss the insinuation behind his words-causing the both of us to blush.

Zuko growled before pulling me away. "Stupid old….."

I just smiled, knowing that Iroh was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for.

* * *

I was walking beside Zuko, while Iroh rode on the rhino behind us-he still hadn't gotten any clothes so we figured it'd be better if he rode and Zuko and I walked. I yawned and stretched, as we continued walking. It had been a pretty tiring day. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I saw the Avatar earlier."

I looked up at him shocked. "Really? And you didn't go after him?"

He continued to stare ahead. "I had something else to do."

I glanced back at Iroh and smiled. Looks like the big prince has a soft spot after all.

* * *

The three of us finally arrived at a village, and I was still confused. "Why are we coming here in the middle of the night?"

Zuko ignored me and stopped in front of a house. The door opened and a man came out, almost running into Zuko. "Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko said before pushing him inside the house.

"Zuko!" I yelled. What was he doing?

He walked forward a little and glared at the man. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

I gasped. _The Avatar? Does that mean they were here?_

The man told us that the Avatar was headed to an island in the Fire Nation to speak with Avatar Roku. I thought this was odd, seeing as how Roku was dead, but I figured there was a way to speak with him since he was the Avatar after all.

* * *

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters…." Iroh said frowning at Zuko. We were back on the ship now and Zuko had of course decided to follow Aang. The three of us were on the deck, Zuko looking out of a telescope, searching for Aang and the others. I was leaning against the railing playing with water-I tended to do this when I got bored. "…of all the foolish things you've done in the 16 years Prince Zuko," Iroh continued angrily. "This is the most foolish!"

"I have no choice Uncle." Zuko continued to look through his telescope.

"Have you completely forgotten the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh yelled. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar!" Zuko said turning around to face his uncle. "My father will understand why I'm returning home!"

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

Zuko just turned back around to look out his telescope again. I sighed, watching this exchange take place. I didn't know much about the Fire Nation, except for that they were trying to take over the world, but I knew enough that if someone's banished, it wasn't good to come back to the place they've been banished from. And from what I've learned about the Fire Lord recently, I had to agree with Iroh on this. It was foolish of Zuko to come back here.

"There they are." Zuko said quietly.

I looked up at the sky and saw the flying bison. _Katara….Sokka….._

Zuko turned around. "Helmsman! Full steam ahead!" Almost immediately I could feel the ship speed up. It was going much faster now. I dropped the water I was messing with and walked over to stand beside Zuko. I didn't know exactly how I felt about this. I mean my brother and sister were up there. What if they got hurt?

Suddenly some type of weapon rose from below and was sitting on the deck. It was holding a steaming rock. "Um, what's that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Really Prince Zuko," Iroh said fanning himself. "Couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

"Shoot them down?" I asked, my voice a little higher than normal.

Zuko ignored me and shot fire at the ball, causing it to catch on fire. "Fire!" he yelled.

"Wait!" I yelled taking a step forward but it was too late. The soldier cut the rope and the flaming ball went flying in the air, straight towards Appa. _Oh no! _I started panicking.

Luckliy Appa moved out of the way in time and the fire ball missed them. But I couldn't relax yet. Not when I noticed what was in front of us. Unconsciously I grabbed onto Zuko's arm and scooched a little closer, as his eyes widened. "A blockade!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Fear and Feelings

**A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed! Your comments are greatly appreciated!^_^ And on that note, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

I stared at the ships lined up in front of us, not liking this at all. _This cannot be good…._

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters." Iroh said scratching his beard. "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I said quietly still staring at the ships. Seeing all the Fire Nation ships reminded me of the night my village was attacked. And all that fear I had then was coming right back along with the memories.

"He's not turning around." Zuko said causing me to look up in the sky. And sure enough, Appa was headed straight for the blockade of ships.

_What are they doing?_ I thought wide eyed.

"Please Prince Zuko!" Iroh begged. He didn't like the idea of sailing into the ships any more than I did. "If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar!" Iroh then looked at me. "And what do you think they will do with Serenity, huh?"

I looked up at Zuko, and saw him glance down at me. I knew exactly what they would do to me. They'd lock me up along with him, if not do worse. Zuko looked down with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Uncle." He glanced at my wide eyes before looking back at his men and pointing ahead. "Run the blockade!"

"You're insane! We'll never make it!" I said scared. Zuko ignored me and looked up when we heard something in the sky, and I gasped. A whole bunch of fire balls were shot into the air, but I didn't have time to worry about Aang and my siblings because all the fire balls started falling down around the ship.

Suddenly I was pulled to the ground by Zuko, his arms around me to block me from the falling balls. After a few seconds he stood up-with me still holding on to him. I was too afraid to let go. I hadn't felt this scared since all those years ago, and with all the memories and feelings coming back, I didn't know what to do.

"Prince Zuko the engines are damaged!" one of the crew men said. "We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship!" Zuko said determined. "Hey, are you okay?"

I figured he was talking to me, since I had my eyes clenched shut and was hanging onto him tightly. I merely shook my head, not able to speak at the moment. I just wanted this all to be over.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh yelled, causing me to open my eyes. The ship was coming up to the blockade and the other ships weren't stopping.

"We can make it!" Zuko said.

As we came up to the ships, passing them, I looked up and saw Commander Zhao, the guy I had met before who fought Zuko. The two stared hard at each other as we passed. I noticed Zhao's stare go to me-I was still holding onto Zuko-and his expression changed a bit. I couldn't tell what is was, since I was still terrified, but I didn't like it.

Once we were all passed the blockade, the crew all sighed in relief. I, however, was still traumatized from the events that just happened.

"How come they just let us pass like that?" Zuko wondered thinking about Zhao. Iroh shrugged then looked to me, causing Zuko to do the same. When he saw my face, he was instantly concerned. "Hey, are you alright?" I didn't answer as he took my wrists and removed my hands from clutching at his shirt.

"Perhaps you should take her to rest Prince Zuko." Iroh suggested watching me. Zuko looked at his uncle then back to me. He nodded and put one arm around me walking me down to the room.

* * *

When we got there, Zuko opened the door and walked me in, sitting me on the bed. He shut the door then walked back over to me with a cup of water. "Here." He said handing it to me.

I took it still shaking slightly and sipped it. The water did help a little with my nerves.

"I haven't seen you like this before." Zuko said watching me. "Why were you so scared back there?"

At first I wasn't going to answer him. I didn't ever talk about what happened that night. But then I remembered something. Zuko told me everything about his scar and his past. So wouldn't it only be fair if I told him mine? "Seeing all those Fire Nation ships reminded me of the night my mother was killed." I whispered staring at the ground in front of me.

Zuko stared at me shocked. Apparently he didn't expect me to answer him-just like I didn't expect him to answer me before. "Your mother was killed?"

I nodded and spoke quietly. "It was a long time ago. When I was little, the Fire Nation came to our village. I never found out what they were doing there. My mother had told me to find my brother and sister and run. I ended up running into Katara, and told her to find some place to hide. I found my dad, and told him about the man in the hut. The two of us ran back to the hut, and saw the man was gone, and my mother on the floor, not moving. But that man….I….I will never forget that face….."

Suddenly I felt a hand brush across my cheek and wipe something away. I had been crying and I didn't know it. Zuko wiped another tear away with his thumb, leaving his hand to rest on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "My mother left me when I was little. She didn't die, but it felt like she did." He stared at me. "I understand how you feel."

I stared at him slightly wide eyed. For some reason, the painful memories of my past were fading away again, like they did when I had the nightmare. Even after everything that happened today, staring at Zuko made the memories disappear. And I knew why. Being around Zuko made me happy. There was a part of me that wasn't complete if I wasn't with him. It was like every day, I was falling harder for him, and I couldn't control it.

As the two of us stared at each other, we both unconsciously started leaning closer. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, my body was moving on its own. Zuko's hand still cupped my cheek as our faces came an inch apart. Both of us slowly closed our eyes as we leaned closer, closing the gap between us...

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! Review please and let me know what you think! I'll try to get the next one out soon 'kay?**


	17. The Fire Temple

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter! Oh and just a recap in case you don't remember, Serenity and Zuko were about to kiss!~_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Zuko and I backed away quickly staring at the door. "Prince Zuko! You're needed on the deck!"

"Uh, right! I'll…I'll be right there!" Zuko called to the person, before glancing back at me. "Um…I should go." He stood up and walked to the door. "You can stay here and rest if you want."

As soon as he walked out, I started breathing again. I couldn't believe what just happened. I almost got my first kiss! Yes, it would have been my first since I never had a boyfriend before. If only that guy hadn't interrupted….

I sighed as my heart started beating at its normal speed. But I couldn't help but wonder…..what if we weren't interrupted? What if Zuko and I had kissed? Would that have changed things between the two of us? I really liked Zuko, but I didn't know how he felt about me. Maybe he was just trying to be nice…..

_No. That's stupid. He wouldn't try to kiss me to be nice. Maybe… _I sighed again, deciding that I should probably get some rest, since I felt completely exhausted. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep that long, seeing as how I was really worried about the others. I sat up in bed, not completely better, but enough, and walked onto the deck, to see the bridge being lowered and Zuko walking down it. Naturally I walked over to him. "Where are you going?" I looked down to the bottom of the bridge and saw a boat, which confused me.

Zuko looked back at me. "Go back to the room. You need to sleep." He started walking down again but turned around to see me following him. He glared at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you." I said walking passed him.

"You don't even know where I'm going." He growled.

I shrugged and turned to face him. "I'm still coming with you."

Zuko looked like he was about to argue but then he just sighed in frustration and turned back to his uncle, who was standing on the other ship. "Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." Iroh nodded as the boat we were on sailed off, and Zuko looked back at me scowling.

"What?" I asked seeing his look.

"Why aren't you resting?"

I sighed and looked out towards the ocean. "Because, I know this has something to do with the Avatar right? And my brother and sister are with him. I want to make sure they're okay. Plus…" I added quietly. "I don't want you doing something on your own. I'd be worried about you too."

* * *

**Zuko's POV…**

I stared at Serenity shocked by what she said. I could understand her being worried about her siblings, but me? I thought back on earlier, and what almost happened. We had almost kissed…and probably would have if that stupid crewman-I growled thinking of him-hadn't interrupted us. I've wanted to kiss her for so long. Ever since I realized how I felt about her. I sighed. It looked like that wasn't happening now. Besides, I'm pretty sure it was just because she needed comforting. Yeah. That's why she almost kissed me. That had to be it. Besides, it wasn't right for a firebender to be in love with a waterbender…I mentally slapped myself. Love? Did I really think that? I looked up at Serenity who was staring out towards the ocean still, and I immediately knew the answer.

Yes. I was in love with a waterbender. I was in love with Serenity.

* * *

**Serenity's POV…..**

"Fine." Zuko said causing me to look at him. "But this is gonna be dangerous. You know that right?"

I smiled. "Since the moment I met you everything has been dangerous." I turned back to the ocean sighing. _Katara…Sokka…..Aang. Please be safe._

* * *

We eventually got to a temple that was on a crescent shaped island. "What is that?" I asked staring up at it.

"Its an Avatar temple." Zuko said stepping off the boat, and I quickly followed after him.

When we got inside, we walked around trying to find Aang and the others. Eventually we did, and Zuko had to clamp a hand over my mouth when I almost called out to Katara and Sokka.

"Stay here, and stay quiet." He whispered, and I watched him as he let me go, and walked away.

"Aang now's your chance!" Katara said holding down one of the sages.

Zuko walked out holding Aang's arms behind his back. "The Avatar's coming with me." He said. The sages then turned the tables and had my brother and sister captured. I wanted to help so badly, but I stayed back, like Zuko asked. "Close the doors. Quickly." Zuko began walking Aang down the stairs, but Aang had other ideas. The boy flipped around and kicked Zuko down the stairs.

"Zuko!" I yelled starting to go over to help him but suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me back into the shadows. I tried to scream, but it was useless.

"Now now. Lets leave them be shall we?" a voice sneered in my ear. My eyes widened. That voice sounded so familiar.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw a man I didn't want to see. _Zhao…._

He smirked at me and pushed me over to one of his soldiers who quickly held me the same way Zhao had been-one hand around my waist holding my arms down, the other covering my mouth.

I heard the sage who had helped Aang saying that helping the Avatar was his duty, then Zhao started clapping. The others turned as Zhao started walking toward them, his soldiers following, the one still holding me. Zuko's eyes immediately went wide when he saw me-and so did Katara and Sokka's.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." Zhao said smirking. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him. And Prince Zuko…" He glanced at me. "It was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day." Zhao smirked at me cupping my chin in his hand, causing me to cringe. "Plus a nice little bonus prize. The Fire Lord will be pleased."

"Let her go!" Zuko growled and moved forward but two sages held him back.

Zhao smirked. "Does she mean that much to you Prince Zuko? I can see why if she does." He looked me up and down and I glared at him. "She's quite beautiful. I might have to keep her for myself." My eyes widened at that, and Zuko didn't take that quite well.

"I said let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" he yelled angrily. "Besides! You're too late Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed!"

"No matter." Zhao said still with that same smirk on his face. "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

* * *

I was tied up next to Zuko on one of the statues, while Katara and Sokka were tied on the one next to us. I wanted so badly to say something to my siblings, but I knew now wasn't the time to talk. I never stopped glaring at Zhao, and neither did Zuko. I could tell he was angry about everything going wrong.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire power!" Zhao said, standing in front of the doors. His soldiers were standing behind him a little, ready to attack when Aang came out.

"How's Aang gonna make it out of this?" I heard Katara ask sadly.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka retorted.

I sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to escape from Zhao. Suddenly the doors started glowing, and Zuko and I looked up shocked, as smoke started coming out from underneath the doors. Then the doors began to open and a bright blue light shown out.

Zuko and I turned our heads away from it. _What's going on?_

"Ready?" Zhao said in his fighting stance. The doors opened more and I gasped. It was completely dark except for two glowing eyes.

"No! Aang!" Katara yelled.

"Fire!" Zhao yelled and he and his men shot simultaneous fire blasts straight at Aang. I gasped and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to see this.

"Avatar Roku…" I heard someone say. This caused me to open my eyes, and they widened. Standing at the doors wasn't Aang….but the Avatar before him! He shot the fire back at Zhao's men, and it broke the chains that were holding us all. As soon as Zuko was free, he grabbed my hand and ran as fast as he could. I knew he wanted to get out of there, and I couldn't blame him. But I thought of something as the temple started to shake.

"Wait! Katara and Sokka are still there!"

"Don't worry about them! We have to get out of here!" Zuko said still running.

I looked behind me back to the room my brother and sister were in, and I really hoped they got out okay.

* * *

Finally we got down to the boat, and I was still worrying about Katara and Sokka. Zuko started it as soon as he could and we were on our way away from the island. I leaned against the side and sighed. "That wasn't something I ever wanna do again."

Zuko was looking through his telescope. I looked up at where he was pointing the telescope to and saw Appa flying away, which caused me to smile. _They got out after all._

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay well that's it for now. Review please and let me know what you think!^_^**


	18. The Lost Lotus Tile

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Your comments are greatly appreciated! Anyway, this one is a little shorter than the others but not much. And if you haven't noticed I'm following the show. I try to change it up a little with Serenity being in it but I'm not going to make big changes. And of course I'll add in my own original chapters every once in a while. I'm just telling you guys this because of a review that someone wrote. So anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

We had finally caught up with Iroh and the others, and now we were all on the ship Zuko took to the temple. Right now I was on the deck watching Zuko train. I liked watching him when he was training. His movements were so fluid and perfect, not to mention I could see his muscles flex when he attacked.

I was leaning against the side of the ship-like usual-when suddenly it shifted. It was a good thing I was already against the side of the ship, since everyone else came crashing to the side, Zuko landing right in front of me, facing me with his hands on either side of the railing, our faces inches apart. Both of us blushed. We hadn't been this close since that night when we almost…..

Zuko took a deep breath and looked to the side. "Someone's changed our course." He moved away from me-still blushing-and walked into the control room.

I sighed and followed him, ready for another blow up from Zuko.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny?" Zuko yelled angrily to the guy who was steering. "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually someone did." Iroh said sitting at a table playing a game of Pai Sho. I stood next to one of the windows watching them. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked hopeful.

"Even more urgent." Iroh said. "It seems I…I've lost my Lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked confused.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the Lotus tile insignificant. But, it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

Zuko didn't look too happy about this. "You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" he asked in disbelief.

"See, you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me 10 minutes to check the merchants at the Port of Call." He smiled holding up one finger. "Hopefully, they'll have the Lotus tile in stock, and I can get on with my life."

I looked over at Zuko and saw he was about to blow. And sure enough, he shot fire and smoke out his nose angrily. I had to cover my mouth to hold in a giggle. It was actually a pretty funny sight.

Iroh just smiled with his eyes shut. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

_Understanding my ass…_ I thought smirking as smoke filled the cabin. Zuko stormed out and I sighed. "He really needs to work on that anger problem."

Iroh looked at me smiling. "Why don't you go help him with that?"

"How?" I asked, not sure how I was supposed to help him with his anger management.

Iroh smirked. "I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something." He went back to his Pai Sho game.

I stared at him for a few seconds then sighed and walked out. I found Zuko pacing on the deck, and smiled before I walked over to him.

"Why would he change our course just for that?" he yelled as fire shot out of his hands. "The Avatar's more important than a stupid game!"

"Sure I guess so." I said making him turn to look at me. "But maybe it's a good thing we're stopping at a port. I mean, you could find something out about the Avatar."

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning away. "You just don't want me to find the Avatar because your brother and sister are with him."

"That's not true." I said walking over to stand next to him, and he looked down at me. "I want you to find the Avatar. So you can return home…." I trailed off. Now that I thought about it, if Zuko did return to the Fire Nation, where would that leave me? Obviously I couldn't stay with him. That thought made me sad, and Zuko must have realized the change in my attitude.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said looking up and smiling as best I could. It didn't look like he completely believed me so I went on. "But if capturing Aang means you can rejoin your family, then that's fine with me."

The two of us stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything. I really wanted to tell him how much I didn't want him to go home. Because then I wouldn't be able to see him again, but I couldn't. I knew that regaining his honor is what would make him happy, and that's all that mattered. But….I was going to miss him.

I slowly reached up and lightly touched his scar, and his eyes closed at my touch, as he leaned into it slightly. I smiled as he opened his eyes again and stared at me. And then, like a few nights ago, he started leaning in.

"Prince Zuko, we've arrived at-oh sorry."

Zuko and I backed away from each other instantly. I stared off out towards the ocean blushing, trying not to think about what the crewman was just about to see.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked angrily, obviously mad about us being interrupted.

"Um, well, we-we've arrived a-at the, um…port." The soldier said nervously.

"Fine." Zuko said curtly. The soldier nodded once then left quickly, and Zuko looked over at me. "Come on. We should go."

I watched him as he walked away. Why did this keep happening? Every time we got close to….. I sighed. _The universe must hate me._ I followed Zuko off the ship, and into the port.

* * *

**A/N: Well, review please and I'll try to get the next one out soon!**


	19. Pirates and a Protective Zuko?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it! So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

"I've checked all the shops on this pier, not a lotus tile in the entire market place." Iroh said.

He was standing on Zuko's left side, while I was on his right. Zuko looked annoyed at being brought here in the first place. I on the other hand didn't mind, it was quite interesting, seeing as how I never left my village before. I couldn't help but watch all the different kinds of people walk by.

"Its good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for EVERYONE!" Zuko yelled angrily.

"Quite the contrary." Iroh said. "I always say the only thing better than finding something you are looking for…." Zuko and I watched as some of the crew walked by carrying a whole bunch of stuff. "…is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

A guy then walked by carrying some type of horn. "You bought a Sungi horn?" Zuko asked.

"For music night on the ship!" Iroh said smiling. "Now if we only had some woodwinds…" he started walking off.

I wasn't paying attention though. I was staring at some jewelry that was on a merchant's stand we were standing next to. _Wow! I've never seen jewelry so beautiful!_

"What are you doing? We have to leave." Zuko's voice said next to me.

I looked over at him, and saw him looking at the jewelry too. "Oh sorry. Its just I've never seen such beautiful things before!"

Zuko stared at me for a few seconds then grabbed my hand. "Come on." He dragged me off after Iroh.

"Oh! This place looks promising!" I looked up and saw Iroh pointing to a ship that was sitting on the docks. Personally, I didn't think it looked very 'promising'.

* * *

Walking inside, I saw all kinds of different things. There were statues, weapons, scrolls, and many more items. I walked over and began looking at some books that were on a shelf.

"Oh! That is handsome!" Iroh said happily, and I glanced over to see him looking at a monkey statue. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

As I was looking through the books, I couldn't help but over hear what two other people in there were saying.

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

I dropped the book, making everyone look at me. Quickly I picked it up and put it back. _Katara was here? So then we just missed them…._

Instantly Zuko reacted. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

"What's it to you?" the man behind the counter said. He had long gray hair, and was wearing a hat that looked like a pirate. Plus he had a parrot on his shoulder, which confirmed my suspicions.

"Perhaps we could help each other out." Zuko said walking over to the counter.

The guy stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "I'm listening."

* * *

We were headed off down the river with Zuko's boat and the pirate's boat sailing next to each other. The guy with the parrot was on Zuko's boat, and the two of them were standing at the front of it. I wasn't far, just leaning against the side staring out at the water. I had my hand down over the side of the boat where no one could see. I was playing with the water again while I worried about Katara and the others.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the guy asked.

"We don't need to stop." Zuko said. "They stole a waterbending scroll right?"

"Mhm."

"Then they'll be on the water."

I sighed, thinking about my sister. _Why did she steal a scroll? Couldn't she just wait until they got to the North Pole?_

"Hey there cutie."

I jumped and dropped the water that I was making float back into the river. I turned to see the one pirate from earlier standing next to me smirking. He had long black hair, and wore a green bandana around his head. He also had two big hoop ear rings in his ears. I glared at him, not liking him being this close to me.

"So what are you doing on a ship like this?"

"That's none of your business." I said turning away from him.

"Aw come on, you could do a lot better than that guy." The guy smirked nodding his head towards Zuko.

I growled. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Come on, you should come with us." He said, and suddenly I felt something touch me where I shouldn't really be touched. Instantly my body reacted. My hand brought water up and it hit the guy in the face, making him yell and stagger back. Zuko and the parrot guy looked over and saw I was glaring at the other guy and he was soaking wet.

Zuko walked over to us, not looking happy. "Hey! What's going on?"

The guy I soaked pointed at me angrily and shocked. "She-She's a Waterbender!"

Zuko's eyes widened slightly and the parrot guy looked shocked. "A waterbender?" he said staring at me now. "What's a waterbender doing on a Fire Nation ship? She doesn't seem like a prisoner."

"That's not important." Zuko said before looking down at me with a hard stare.

"I'm sorry! But its his fault! He shouldn't have touched my ass!" I said crossing my arms.

Instantly I heard a thud and looked up to see Zuko pinning the guy to the wall. "If you touch her again, I will personally make sure you are never able to touch _anything_ ever again." He growled, his fist on fire.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know she was your girl!" the guy said scared.

Zuko let the guy go then walked back over to me, as I stared at him, eyes wide. "You okay?"

I just nodded still shocked. Zuko looked me over-checking if he did anything else to me-then walked back over to the parrot guy. I didn't know what to make of what just happened. I knew Zuko didn't miss the 'your girl' thing the guy said, so why didn't he say anything about it?

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now! Review please!**


	20. Katara's Shock and Childish Antics

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I sighed. _Great. Why do I get stuck here while he gets to go? Stupid prince…. _

Zuko and the pirates had all gone ashore to look for Katara and the others. I wanted to go, but of course, Mr. I'm-the-boss-of-everyone told me that I had to stay on the ship.

Normally I would be out there with them anyway, but I really wasn't in the mood to fight. I laid back on the bed and sighed. _I wonder how Katara is doing….I hope they don't hurt her…_

I actually hadn't thought of that. Zuko wasn't afraid to hurt my brother and sister…and I highly doubted the pirates cared about their safety either.

I sat up and looked at the door, debating whether to follow Zuko or not. Maybe just to make sure everything's okay…

* * *

**Katara's POV…..**

I had snuck out after it was dark, to practice with the waterbending scroll some more. It frustrated me that Aang was able to get the moves so easily and I wasn't. I had to get it right.

I began streaming the water and trying to make the water whip. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well.

"Okay Katara. Shift your weight through the stances." I told my self moving the water again, but I still couldn't get it to work. I groaned then looked up as a noise startled me. I turned and looked through the bushes and gasped. A Fire Nation ship was docked on the shore, and I had a pretty good idea who it was.

I turned to run but ran into a guy wearing no shirt and blue pants, who grabbed me as I tried to run again.

"No! Let go of me!" I shouted streaming water and splashing him in the face. As he was disoriented I turned and ran, only to run into the one person I was not looking forward to seeing. He grabbed my wrists in his hands.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said as I stared at him scared.

* * *

Zuko tied me to a tree by a boat I had seen before. It was the one from the port, the one I stole the scroll from. I glared off to the side, but then I thought about something. Serenity was supposed to be with him, but scanning the people around me, I didn't see her.

"Where is my sister?" I asked glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter where she is." Zuko said glaring. "Now tell me where the Avatar is, and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" I yelled.

Zuko paused, then spoke in a nice voice. "Try to understand. I need to capture the Avatar to restore something I've lost: My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can return something you've lost." He held up my mother's necklace to my neck, and my eyes widened.

"My mother's necklace!" I said shocked. "How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is."

"No!"

The pirate from the shop stepped up. "Enough of this reckless garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko held up the waterbending scroll and made a fireball in his hand underneath it. "I wonder how much this is worth…." The pirates all gasped and Zuko smirked. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, and you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The man grumbled walking away, and the other pirates followed him.

I watched this without that much interest. I was only worried about Aang and Sokka. What if the pirates found them? Thinking of Sokka made me start thinking about Serenity again. Was she okay? And there was something else bothering me. Whenever I had asked her to come with us, she said no. But why? I looked over at Zuko who had his back to me, as he stared out at the river. Could she…No. She can't. Its not possible. But then again, they are both the same age….and spending so much time together…..

And why would Zuko allow her to stay on his ship unharmed? That confused me the most.

"Hey. Zuko." He turned to me. "Why are you letting my sister stay on your ship?"

Surprisingly, he blushed a little. "What's it to you?"

I glared. "She's my sister that's what! And if she's not being treated fair then I-"

"You can relax. She's being treated fine." He said turning back around.

"Oh." I said looking away. "Well, why isn't she down here? Do you have her locked up or something?"

"No. I didn't want her put in danger."

My mouth dropped open. Did I just hear him right? He didn't want her in danger? What was he talking about? Forget about Serenity. Coulde _he_….like _her? _This was _way _too weird.

"Wait wait wait." I said grinning, finding this amusing, and Zuko looked back at me. "Don't tell me you actually…have _feelings _for Serenity?"

* * *

**Serenity's POV…**

I had walked off the ship, to try and find Zuko, when I walked in on quite an interesting conversation between him and my sister-who was tied to a tree.

She had just asked him if he had feelings for me, and I had frozen. I planned on going over to show myself to them, but I couldn't move. Part of me wanted to hear his answer. But the other part didn't. What if he said no? What if he didn't like me at all? An image of the two of us in the bedroom about to kiss flashed through my mind, then one from on the deck when we were leaning into each other…..

I shook my head. That didn't mean anything. I decided to tune back into the conversation. "What if I do?" Zuko asked walking towards her a little. Well, that wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either.

Katara glared at him. "Look, I don't care if you do, but if you do like her, just don't hurt her. 'Cause if you hurt my sister, I hurt you."

I smiled. _That's Katara for ya…._

Zuko smirked and was about to say something when I felt something touch my leg. Everyone looked over as I screamed and ran out of the bushes. Unconsciously I ran over to Zuko and wrapped my arms around him scared. Automatically his arms wrapped around me comfortingly.

"What are you doing Serenity? I told you to stay on the ship!" he said angrily. I looked up and glared, forgetting about being scared a second ago.

"Well sorry for wanting to make sure you didn't hurt my siblings!" Speaking of siblings, I looked over at Katara, and I swore her mouth was touching the floor, and I didn't think her eyes could get any wider. "Katara!" I let go of Zuko and ran to my sister hugging her. "I'm so glad you're okay! He didn't hurt you did he?"

She just continued to stare at me wide eyed, glancing between me and Zuko. If it wasn't for the situation, I probably would have laughed at her expression.

"Katara what's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Serenity….do you…..don't tell me you….." She couldn't even finish, though I knew what she was talking about. I could guess that seeing her sister run and hug her enemy was a little odd.

"Well, um…." I blushed. I didn't want to say anything with Zuko standing there. "Could we uh…..talk later? I don't think now's the best time."

She looked around then sighed and nodded. I smiled slightly, then looked over at Zuko and walked to him.

"What?" he said scowling at me because of the look I was giving him.

"Mind telling me why my little sister is tied to a tree?" I crossed my arms.

"It was the only way. She would have tried to fight if I didn't tie her up."

"Right. So what, you plan on staying here until those pirates come back with Aang? If they can even find him?"

"They'll find him." He held up the scroll. "If they want this back-hey!"

I had snatched the scroll from him and opened it, beginning to read. There were some pretty good waterbending moves here. I could learn a lot from them. I moved the scroll just as Zuko went to snatch it away.

He glared at me as I stuck out my tongue. The two of us fought over the scroll for a few more minutes until eventually he had his arm around my waist and the other was reaching up for the scroll, which I was trying to hold out of his arms length.

I was laughing until he pulled me right up against him, to get a better reach at the scroll. This caused him to stop as well, and the two of us stared at each other. I couldn't help it. His eyes were so easy to get lost in, and this position didn't help the way I had been feeling around him lately.

It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that we both looked up. The crew was watching us, and I could tell they were smirking behind their helmets. I looked over at Katara and she was giving me that same astonished look as before-only 10 times worse.

Zuko quickly grabbed the scroll from me and moved away, as we both turned away from each other blushing like mad. It was so easy to forget I was around other people when I was with him.

"What are you staring at?" Zuko yelled at the crew. They all jumped and quickly turned away and started doing other stuff-like talking or looking around. I chuckled and walked over to sit next to Katara-who hadn't lost that shocked look. I figured I'd have a lot of explaining to do the next time I had time to talk to her.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! Review please and let me know what you think!^_^**


	21. Fire Nation vs Pirates

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy! Oh and did anyone else see The Last Airbender trailer? SO EXCITED! I wanted to start jumping up and down in my seat when I saw it on my break at work. lol. But I restrained myself. haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I sat there next to Katara until dawn. She kept glancing between me and Zuko the whole time, and I could tell she wasn't very happy. Whether that was because she was tied to a tree or Zuko and I kept looking at each other, I didn't know. Though I had a feeling it was probably both. She didn't ask me what was going on, and I guessed that she could tell now wasn't the time to be worrying about that stuff.

I looked over as I heard footsteps coming closer. Finally the pirates had come back with Aang and Sokka tied up.

"Nice work." Zuko said, and I stayed over by Katara. I didn't want any part of this. As long as my brother and sister got out okay, I didn't care what happens. I watched as Zuko walked forward holding the scroll.

"Aang this is all my fault." Katara said sadly.

"No Katara. It isn't." Aang said.

"Yeah it kind of is." Iroh said, and Katara and I looked over at him.

"Give me the boy." Zuko demanded.

"You give us the scroll." The pirate leader said.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked, and I slapped my forehead as Zuko pointed at him angrily.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!"

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the pirate asked shocked.

"Sure is!" Sokka said smiling. "And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

I stared at my brother dumbfounded. _I can not be related to him. _

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko said angrily.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him crossing my arms. How dare he call Sokka that! After all I came from the same place as him! Zuko glanced at me quickly before looking at the others again.

Aang leaned through the pirates. "Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth."

But my brother continued to grin. "I'm just saying, its bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord will pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

"Keep the scroll." The lead pirate said as I slapped my forehead again. "We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." Him and the other pirates started walking away.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko said angrily before him and two soldiers shot fire out of their feet at the pirates who all jumped out of the way.

The pirate who had flirted with me earlier threw some balls at us all and a smoke cloud surrounded us. I couldn't see much of what was going on, but my main concern was my sister. I brought out some water from my pouch and made it into ice, then used it to slice through the ropes holding her to the tree.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" she asked rubbing her wrists, and I shrugged.

"I wanted to humor him for a bit." I winked as she giggled. She started to run off but stopped when she realized I wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry Katara. I told you I can't come with you."

She glanced over at Zuko who was fighting with the lead pirate and then looked back at me. "Should I even ask why you're staying with him?"

I smiled lightly. "The same reason you're staying with Aang. Besides needing to find a waterbending teacher that is."

She blushed a little which caused me to chuckle. "Fine. Just be careful."

I nodded. "Yeah. You too." She smiled then ran off to find Aang and Sokka while I looked over at the fight with Zuko.

I was content to watch it-it was actually quite entertaining-until Iroh got in between the two.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?"

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko said angrily as I covered my mouth to hold in a giggle.

"Its no proverb." Iroh said pointing to the river to show the pirate's ship sailing away.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the pirate said running off. Zuko laughed pointing at it-before seeing his boat being sailed away by the other pirates.

"Hey! That's my boat!" he yelled running off.

"Maybe it should be a proverb…" Iroh said thoughtfully.

"Come on Uncle!" Zuko looked over at me-who was laughing my butt off-and glared. "What's so funny?"

I tried my best to stop laughing. "No-Nothing…."

He growled before turning and running off. Iroh and I followed him quickly, as I still tried to stop laughing.

* * *

I walked up next to Zuko who was staring over the waterfall angrily. The two ships had fallen over the edge.

"My boat!" he yelled, and I giggled until he glared at me.

"What? You have to admit, its pretty funny." I smirked.

"No! It isn't!"

Iroh ran up behind us breathing heavily. "Prince Zuko," he chuckled. "You're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" he said pulling out a tile from in his clothes.

I grinned looking over at Zuko-who I could tell was getting very angry. Suddenly he took the tile from his uncle's hand and threw it over the cliff.

Iroh sighed. "So, what are we going to do about a ship Prince Zuko?"

"We'll just get another one." Zuko said turning and stomping off. I watched him go until he stopped. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Yes Your Majesty…" I muttered causing Iroh to chuckle, before we followed the moody prince.

* * *

**A/N: Well review please and let me know what you think! I only have one more chapter written right now but I'm thinking of working on more of this story later today. So hopefully I can get the motivation to write! lol**


	22. The Storm and Confessions

**A/N: Okay so I'm only updating this now because I'm working on the next chapter. I don't know if I'll finish it or not today since I have work later but I'll try. Anyway, this one is longer than the others so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

Zuko had somehow managed to acquire another ship. It was pretty nice out, so I was out on the deck with Zuko and Iroh. I decided I should probably catch up on my waterbending practice, so I was swirling the water around, and doing some moves, while Zuko looked out his telescope, still trying to find the Avatar.

Iroh sniffed the air. "There is a storm coming." I stopped moving the water and looked at him, as Zuko looked at his uncle as well. "A big one."

"Are you out of your mind, Uncle?" Zuko said walking over to Iroh. "The weather's perfect! There's not a cloud in sight."

I had to agree with Zuko on this. The sky was clear, there was barely any wind blowing….so how was a storm coming?

"A storm is approaching from the north." Iroh said turning to face his nephew. "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling north. So we will do the same." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko! Consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko yelled as a crewman walked by. He walked over to the man. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety."

I couldn't help but feel slightly offended by that. So he didn't care if I was hurt? I watched as Zuko started walking inside.

"So are you including Serenity as an individual?" Iroh asked, causing Zuko to stop dead in his tracks. I was shocked Iroh actually brought that up. Then again, he was always far more intuitive than people gave him credit for. Zuko glanced at me saying nothing before walking inside, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, dropping the water back into the ocean. Maybe I was over thinking his actions before. After all, it didn't seem like he cared about me. Not after that comment he just made.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up." Iroh said to the crewman, as I continued to stare at the door sadly. "He doesn't mean that about you either."

I jumped and looked over to see Iroh standing next to me. He was smiling at me, and I scoffed and looked away. "What do I care?" I walked away following Zuko inside.

* * *

I walked down the hall to my room, as I thought about what just happened. I was lying when I said I didn't care what Zuko said. Of course I cared. I loved him, I wasn't afraid to admit it now-well, at least to myself. And when he said he didn't care if I got hurt…..well that did hurt, a lot. I sighed as I opened the door, but I wanted to close it as soon as it was opened.

Zuko was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked really stressed, and I knew this whole Avatar chase was getting to him. I wasn't sure how much more he could take. He looked up at me when I opened the door, and the two of us just stared at each other, not saying anything.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, deciding to speak to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at the floor. "I'm surprised you're still talking to me after what I said."

I watched him a few seconds before answering. "I'm not angry about that. I mean, why should you care if I get hurt? I'm just a waterbender. You don't even have to let me stay on this ship-"

"You really think I don't care if you get hurt?" he yelled angrily, causing me to jump. When he saw my expression he calmed down and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I just have a lot on my mind right now." He dropped his head into his hands again.

I stared at him, surprised he actually apologized to me. It was easy to tell how stressed he was, I could see how his muscles were really tense. Deciding on something, I took a deep breath, before moving to kneel behind him on the bed. Slowly and hesitantly, I reached up, placing my hands on his shoulders, and began to massage them slowly. Surprisingly, he didn't shrug me off or push me away, and slowly, under my tender care, Zuko began to relax.

Zuko's hand was suddenly covering mine, causing me to stop. "I'm sorry…if what I said earlier hurt you." I stared at him, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. "I do care…..if you're in danger. If you got hurt I…." he was struggling with saying all this, and I knew how hard this must be.

I smiled. "Its alright. I don't mind. I understand how stressful this must be for you. Finding the Avatar is your dream. And you'll do anything to do that. And….I care if you get hurt too."

Zuko looked back at me and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said, smiling back.

* * *

Zuko and I walked up on deck, and the first thing I noticed were the dark clouds headed our way. I gulped quietly. There weren't many things that frightened me, but storms were in the top three.

"Well, looks like your uncle was right about the storm." One of the crewmen said, and Zuko stopped walking.

"Lucky guess." Iroh said walking up, trying to not have a fight start.

"Lieutenant!" Zuko said walking over to the man who had spoken. "You better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you."

"Zuko…" I said quietly. I really didn't want a fight to break out.

"What do you know about respect?" the lieutenant said as Zuko walked away and the prince stopped. "The way you talk to everyone around here from your hardworking crew, to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!"

I wasn't really shocked he left me out. Out of everyone on the ship, Zuko talked to me the nicest.

Iroh put his hand to his forehead, knowing nothing good could come of this.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" the lieutenant continued. "Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince." This angered Zuko, and he turned around in a fighting stance.

"Zuko don't!" I said, but he ignored me.

"Easy now…." Iroh said. Zuko and the lieutenant were about to fight, but Iroh intervened. "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better."

The crewman and the rest just turned and walked away while Zuko turned away from his uncle. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, but the prince shrugged it off and walked away to the front of the ship.

I walked up and stood next to Iroh, watching Zuko. "Do you think you should go talk to him or something?"

"I think….if anyone can talk to him right now, its you." I looked down at Iroh and saw him smiling at me.

I looked back at Zuko, who was facing away from us towards the front of the ship. I had doubts, but maybe Iroh was right. It seemed like if anyone on the ship _could _talk to Zuko when he was like this, I would be the one. I sighed. "Fine. But I don't know what good it'll do." I said before walking over to Zuko.

I heard the door shut behind me, and knew Iroh had gone inside, leaving the two of us alone. I stopped walking a few feet behind Zuko.

"Zuko?" he didn't answer so I continued. "Zuko listen. I understand you're stressed, but you really shouldn't take your anger out on your crew." He still continued to ignore me, and I sighed. Maybe Iroh was wrong. I turned and started walking away.

"I have to capture the Avatar." I stopped walking and turned around. Zuko was still staring out into the water. "Its the only way I'll be able to return home. The only way I can regain my honor. I have to…."

I smiled and walked up to Zuko taking his hand, and he looked down at me. "I know Zuko." He watched me for a few seconds, before smiling and intertwining his fingers with mine.

* * *

I walked passed some of the crew who were sitting around a fire drinking, and happened to catch what they were saying.

"I'm sick of taking his orders. I'm tired of chasing his Avatar." I recognized the guy as the lieutenant from earlier who was fighting with Zuko, and I glared at him. "I mean, who does Zuko think he is?"

I was about to say something until I heard-"Do you really want to know?" I looked up and saw Iroh standing there.

"General Iroh." The lieutenant said standing up. "We were just-"

"Its okay." Iroh said. "May I join you?"

"Of course, Sir."

Iroh went and sat down with the crew. "Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

I stood there, as Iroh started to tell Zuko's story. I had heard this from Zuko himself, so I knew exactly what happened. Deciding I really didn't want to listen to this again, I walked out and down the hall.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, causing me to shriek. The ship shook, and I had to hold onto the wall to stay up. Another loud crack was heard, and I ran into the room closest to me, which so happened to be my room, thankfully. I ran to the bed and pulled the blanket over my head, trying to hide. There were only a few things I was afraid of, like I said before, and one of them, was thunderstorms. Ever since I was little, the loud cracks and booms always scared me. And storms in the South Pole weren't very pretty. They were always strong, and the rain would turn to ice really quickly, making it even worse. I would always run to my house, and my mother would comfort me, or my father would if he was there. But now…I had no one. My father and mother weren't here. So what was I going to do? I shrieked as another loud crack was heard, followed by a boom and hugged myself closer together shaking.

* * *

**Zuko's POV...**

I grabbed the helmsman just before he fell, then jumped down. That was a really close one. Noticing something out of the corner of my eye, I looked up in the sky and saw the Avatar's bison. "The Avatar!"

"What do we do?" the lieutenant asked.

I thought for a second, before deciding what was best for everyone. "…..Let him go. We need to get to safety."

"Then we must head toward the eye of the storm." My uncle said.

I looked around then, realizing something. "Wait where's Serenity?"

Everyone looked around, but no one saw her, and immediately I started to panic. What if something happened to her during the storm and I didn't notice? Quickly I ran inside and down the halls. _Where would she be? _I looked in all the doors I came to, calling her name, but I continued to get no answer.

Finally I came to my room. I opened the door and looked in. "Serenity?" I didn't get an answer, but there was a lump on the bed under the covers, and it looked like it was shaking, which confused me. "Serenity?" I walked over to her just as another crack of lightning came. I heard a shriek and some whimpering from under the blanket, and realized what was wrong. She was afraid of thunderstorms. I smiled and walked over to her, sitting on the bed. I lifted up the cover so I could see her. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees, with her head laying on her arms. In that moment she looked so weak and vulnerable, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. "Serenity?"

* * *

**Serenity's POV...**

I looked up at the voice still crying. Zuko looked relieved when he saw me, and I figured he must have been worried. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

I was about to answer when yet again, lightning struck, causing me to scream and fling myself at Zuko, wrapping my arms around him as I cried. Automatically Zuko's arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Its okay Serenity. I'm here. I won't let you get hurt." He said softly, and I was shocked at those words. They were the same ones my mother used to say to me. At the thought of this, I began to cry more, as I clung to Zuko for protection, and somehow I knew that he was right. I wouldn't be hurt when I was with him.

Finally, the lightning had stopped, and the storm was dying down. "I think its over now." Zuko said quietly. I was still too scared, so I didn't let go. Zuko gently pried my arms from around him, pushing me away slightly so he could look at me. "Serenity?"

I slowly opened my eyes, as Zuko wiped the tears away. Seeing his face, somehow made everything better. Zuko hadn't pushed me away far, so our faces were just a couple inches apart. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. I had thought that I was all alone, since my parents, Gran Gran, and brother and sister weren't there. No one was going to help me. But then Zuko came, and I knew that he would protect me.

The two of us stared at each other for a few moments, not saying or doing anything. "Zuko…" I whispered.

With his hand still on my cheek, Zuko leaned in, gently placing his lips on mine. After a few seconds of realizing what was happening, I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. I couldn't fully comprehend what was going on, since I was still kind of scared from the storm, but the feel of Zuko's lips on mine made everything so much better.

Zuko pulled away slightly, keeping his face close to mine. "Serenity…I love you."

My eyes widened slightly. He actually said he loved me! I really wasn't expecting him to say it, or anything like it actually. I smiled. "I love you too…Zuko." Zuko smiled and leaned in again.

"Prince Zuko! The storm is over!" someone yelled from the other side of the door.

Zuko sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." I heard the guard walk away, then I looked at Zuko again. "They were a little late that time." He said giving me a small smirk.

I knew what he meant. He was referring to how every time we were about to kiss, someone would interrupt. I giggled, as Zuko took my hand, and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well I hope you liked it! it took me forever to write when I was working on it. So review please and let me know what you think!**


	23. Zuko's Anger

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I sighed, as I leaned against the side of the ship, staring out at the ocean. It had been a few days since the big storm, and we were now continuing Zuko's search for Aang. Things between us hadn't changed too much since then either, which I was sort of grateful for. I liked the way we were around each other. And now that our feelings were out in the open, it didn't mean I was going to stop annoying him. What would be the fun in that?

Iroh had seemed to notice a slight difference though, since he kept giving us knowing looks whenever we were in the same room as him. Zuko found this annoying, and often yelled at his uncle until I would splash him with water and he would stop and turn his anger on me. Not that he ever did anything about it, he normally just stomped off mumbling to himself.

But anyway, right now I was worried about Katara and Sokka. I hadn't seen them since that day when all that stuff with the pirates happened. What if something happened to them? Or what if they were sick? I guess this worrying stuff just comes with being a sister. I had to remind myself that they were with the Avatar, and that they would be fine. Though that was easier said than done.

I stood up straight and walked off the deck into the ship. I had to find something to do, I was way too bored. Maybe I could get Zuko to train with me. I smiled at the thought. That would be interesting.

I walked into the bridge, where everyone normally hung out for some reason. Iroh was in there, playing his Pai Sho game, and he looked up and smiled when I walked in.

I walked over to Zuko who was listening to the lieutenant tell him about a map and the Avatar. He glanced at me as I stood next to him, staring down at the map too.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm." The lieutenant said and my eyes widened slightly. They saw the Avatar during the storm? And no one told me? I glared up at Zuko as the lieutenant continued, making a path on the map with his finger. "But if we continue heading northeast-"

Everyone stopped and looked at the window as a shadow suddenly loomed over the ship.

"What is that?" I questioned as a ship came up next to ours.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho." Iroh said smiling, and I smiled too. I was glad he could still be his self in times like this.

Zuko glared with crossed arms at a soldier from the other ship as he held up a map of Aang. "The hunt for the Avatar's been given prime importance." He put the map away and continued. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported to Admiral Zhao."

"Admiral?" I said shocked. Wait a minute….Zhao was that guy that fought Zuko a while ago, and who was going to kidnap me at that Fire Temple. I thought he was just a Commander though?

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh said moving one of his game pieces. "Well good for him!" he smiled at the other crew member who slapped his forehead; apparently he had lost the game or something.

"I have nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko said glaring. "Now get off my ship, and let us pass!"

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The soldier from Zhao's ship said.

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled and the three soldiers turned and left.

"Jeez Zuko you don't need to yell. Especially when I'm right here." I said with my finger in my ear, causing him to glare at me and I smirked.

"Excellent!" Iroh said, causing me to look over at him. He grabbed the whole stack of tiles from the game grinning. "I take the pot!" The other guys looked saddened that they lost. "But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again."

I sighed smiling and shaking my head. Of course, Iroh hadn't a care in the world. I envied him for that. I turned to Zuko, but saw he had moved to stare out the window.

I walked over to him. "Zuko?" He ignored me but I continued anyway. "Are you angry that Zhao was promoted?"

"It doesn't matter to me what happens to him." Zuko said angrily.

"But now that he has more power, it'll be easier for him to find the Avatar." I said, and Zuko's eyes hardened. So that was it. "That's why you're mad isn't it? You're afraid he'll be able to catch Aang before you do."

"No one is going to find the Avatar before ME!" Zuko yelled, causing me to shrink back at his tone. I watched with wide eyes as he turned and stormed out of the room.

I guessed I hit a touchy point, since that's always how he was when it came to the Avatar. But still, he didn't have to lash out at me like that. I looked over at the others and they were all staring at me with wide eyes. Apparently they were just as shocked as me that Zuko flipped like that. We hadn't fought like that in a long time. I mean, sure we had our usual spats, but nothing severe. I sighed as I walked out of the room, trying to ignore the stares I could feel on my back.

* * *

Later that day, I walked up on deck to get some fresh air, but stopped when I got there. Zuko was training-well, sort of. It looked more like he was just flinging fire around out of anger.

"Zuko?" I said, but he just continued to blast fire. "Zuko?" Again, nothing. I scowled. Fine. He wants to be that way…

I moved my hand and brought water up from the ocean before quickly flinging it at Zuko, who quickly blocked with a fire blast.

He turned and glared at me. "What was that for?"

"I had to get your attention somehow." I shrugged walking over as he growled.

"Well what do you want? I'm busy!" I crossed my arms and stared at him, not saying anything, and apparently he didn't like this. "If you aren't going to say anything then leave me alone!" He turned and started shooting fire again.

"What's wrong Zuko?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "You've been acting weird all day, ever since Zhao's men came by. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said sternly.

I sighed and walked up to him. "Zuko you can't give up hope. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao. I know you can." I said smiling.

"How? With Zhao's resources its just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar!" He turned and walked over to stare out at the ocean. "My honor, my throne, my country….I'm about to lose them all."

I stared at him, feeling really sorry for him. He was going to lose everything if Zhao captured Aang. He looked so depressed right now, and I hated seeing him like this. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, laying my head on his back. Zuko tensed up at first, but slowly he relaxed and put his hands overtop of mine.

"I'll help you as much as I can Zuko. I promise."

Zuko turned around so he was facing me, and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. "Thank you Serenity."

I smiled and looked up at him, as we both leaned in.

"Prince Zuko! Your uncle told me to-uh, sorry." The guy said blushing.

Zuko glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Um…your uncle….told me to get you for dinner…" he said nervously.

I sighed, deciding to spare the poor man from Zuko's wrath. "Thank you. We'll be there in a few minutes."

The guy nodded and turned before running back inside, as I looked up at Zuko who was scowling at me.

"Zuko come on. There's no reason to get all mad. You know this happens all the time." I grinned, but apparently he didn't think it was as funny as I did. I sighed grabbed his hand. "Come on. Lets go eat."

I smiled as I felt his hand tighten around mine as he allowed me to pull him down into the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now! Review please and let me know what you think!**


	24. The Missing Prince and the Found Avatar

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! However I won't be able to work on this story again until Thursday since I have finals. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Its kind of long I guess. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the bridge with Iroh and the others. Iroh was trying to teach me how to play Pai Sho, but it was just too hard to understand. So I just sat and watched while he played against the other crew members.

"Hah! I win again!" Iroh said happily as he pulled the stack of tiles towards him. The others all groaned; they hadn't won a game yet. Iroh looked over at me grinning. "Are you sure you do not want to play Serenity? I will try to go easy on you."

I smiled shaking my head. "No that's okay. I think I'm just gonna go." I said standing up, and Iroh nodded as I walked out.

I figured maybe I could find Zuko and he would train with me or something. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen him all day, which was very odd. Normally he would be up on deck or in his room if he wasn't in the bridge, so I decided to check the deck first.

I walked up on deck, but saw no one. It was completely deserted. I put my hands on my hips confused. _Maybe he's in the room…._

I walked back inside and down the hall, towards our room. If he wasn't in there I don't know where he would be. When I got there, I opened the door and walked in. "Zuko? You in here?" I looked around after getting no answer, but saw the room was empty. I crossed my arms scowling. "Where is he?"

I walked back to the bridge, hoping one of the crew could help me. They were all still in the same places they were when I left. "Hey do any of you know where Zuko is?"

The men looked over at me, and most of them shook their heads no. "I have not seen my nephew all day." Iroh said as he moved one of his tiles on the game board. "Perhaps he has gone out. I'm sure he will return soon enough."

I stared at the old man before turning and leaving, heading for the deck. I'd just have to wait for Zuko to come back then. I mean, he had to come back soon right?

* * *

I groaned, leaning up against the side of the ship as I stared out across the waters. It was dark now, and Zuko still had yet to return, and I was starting to get really worried. What if something happened to him? I saw we were not too far from land, and I guessed he might have went ashore. It would be alright if I went to check on him wouldn't it? I sighed, making sure my water pouch was full, before making ice out of the ocean water, and riding it towards the land.

As I walked through the woods, I was starting to get kind of scared. It was kind of creepy out here, especially at night when I didn't know what kind of creatures lived in these lands. I hugged my arms across my chest as I looked around me. I really hoped I found Zuko soon.

Suddenly I stopped, bringing my guard up even more than it already was. There was someone up ahead of me, but from here I couldn't tell who it was. I quietly pulled the water out of my pouch, and held it at the ready to attack.

Slowly I walked up to the person, about to attack, when they stood up holding a staff, in a fighting stance. I froze, my eyes widening. "Aang?"

"Serenity?" the boy said shocked as he lowered his staff.

I put the water back in my pouch and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here? And where's Katara and Sokka?" I asked as I noticed the two weren't with him.

"Oh. Well, they became sick so I came out here to get them some frozen frogs but then I got captured by Zhao and the frogs all dethawed and then Zuko saved me and we escaped."

"Zuko?" I said, not sure I heard him right. Aang nodded and moved aside so I could see the person who was laying on the ground unconscious, and I gasped. I guess I hadn't noticed him before.

Zuko was laying there, in an all black outfit that I had never seen before. But wait….Aang said Zuko saved him. Why would he do that?

"Yeah I was shocked at first too." Aang said sitting down on a tree root.

I sat next to him, still staring at Zuko. "Wow…." That was all I could say. Maybe Zuko had more of a kind heart than I thought.

"He's been unconscious for a while, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon. You're welcome to stay with me, since I know you travel with him and stuff."

I looked over at Aang and smiled. "Thank you. I think I will stay." I looked back down at Zuko before speaking again. "So….are my brother and sister alright?" I remembered what the boy had said about Katara and Sokka being sick, and this got me worrying.

"Well, they're still sick. I don't know exactly what they have though. And I don't have those frogs anymore that were supposed to help them, according to this old lady." Aang said sadly.

"Well if you'd like, I could help you find some more after Zuko wakes up." I offered and he cheered up a little at that.

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled at him, before turning back to Zuko, as we waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Aang and I sat there the rest of the night, talking about his life in the Air Nomads, and about what's been going on the past hundred years. It was so weird, to think that he was really 112 years old. Life 100 years ago was so different than life now. For one thing, there wasn't a war like there is now, and all the nations were allies. I tried to imagine what that would be like, for the world to be in peace, but it was impossible.

I looked down as I heard a moan, and saw Zuko open his eyes slightly. He looked over at me and I smiled at him, glad that he was finally awake. His gaze drifted to Aang, who spoke.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" he asked and I looked over at him curiously. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together."

He smiled as he remembered his friend from so long ago, and I felt slightly sorry for him. I can't imagine what that would be like, to wake up and know all your friends were dead.

Aang turned his head away from us. "He was one of the best friends I ever had." He said before he turned back to us, looking at Zuko. "And he was one of the Fire Nation, just like you."

Zuko stared at him, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was unreadable.

"If we knew each other back then, you think we could have been friends too?" Aang asked smiling.

There was a pause, before Zuko suddenly stood up, shooting fire at the young boy, who jumped out of the way.

"Zuko!" I yelled standing up.

Aang jumped into the nearest tree, and jumped away, as Zuko stared after him. The prince looked over at me, apparently feeling my intense gaze. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Well sorry for being worried about you! You've been gone all day Zuko! You think I'm not supposed to start wondering if something happened to you!" I yelled.

Zuko stared at me for a few seconds before walking over and picking up his mask. "Come on." He said walking past me.

"Oh no you don't!" I said grabbing his arm and turning him to face me. "Why did you do that to Aang? You saved him right? So what was the point of attacking him?"

"I only saved him so Zhao couldn't take him to the Fire Nation and get the credit." Zuko said as he yanked his arm away. "Now lets go."

I watched him walk off, before huffing and angrily following after him.

* * *

When we got back to the ship, Iroh was sitting on deck with his monkey statue he had gotten from the pirates and the sungi horn he bought.

"Where have you been Prince Zuko? And Serenity too? You both missed music night!" he said as Zuko just ignored him and walked by. "Lieutenant Jee sung a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed." Zuko said as he walked inside. "No disturbances."

Iroh stared after his nephew before starting to play the horn. I sighed, and followed the prince to the room. I was pretty tired too, and it was his fault since I had to go looking for him.

I opened the door, and stopped as a blush creeped up my cheeks. Zuko was in the process of taking his shirt off. I had seen him with his shirt off before so I didn't understand why seeing him shirtless still made me blush.

When he removed it he turned around angrily. "I said no disturb-oh." He said realizing it was me, before turning back around. "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms glaring at him. "This is my room too ya know." I walked over to the bed. "And since I had to go find you I'm kind of worn out too."

Zuko stared at me for a few seconds before getting in bed and laying down. He didn't seem to care at all that he had me worried sick, which just made me angrier.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I looked all over the ship and I couldn't find you anywhere, and I started to panic! You could have at least-" I shrieked as he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down, so my head fell on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him as my face turned red. "Z-Zuko…."

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He said quietly. "But I couldn't let Zhao take the Avatar."

I stayed there, not knowing what to do. I mean…..well its not like I could move even if I wanted to. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, as I felt sleep starting to overcome me; Zuko's chest was quite comfortable. "Its okay Zuko. I understand. And I'm glad you did save Aang. But next time you're going to run off like that, just tell me first okay?"

I felt him chuckle quietly. "Alright. Deal." I smiled, and inhaled, taking in his scent, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now. As I said before I won't be able to work on the next chapter until Thursday evening. But anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


	25. A New Way to Track the Avatar

**A/N: Wooo! Passed all my finals! Well, I failed one but I still passed the class so its all good! lol. So anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

"Ah…" Iroh sighed, taking a sip of tea. "See Prince Zuko? A moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being."

I smiled, holding in a giggle. I was sitting with Zuko and Iroh, in a small room on the ship, drinking tea, which Iroh said would help calm our nerves and make us feel better. And surprisingly, it was. I took a sip of my tea and let out a contented sigh.

Zuko looked down at his cup as Iroh poured him some more tea, before raising it to his mouth. Just as he was about to drink, the boat shook, and Zuko's tea went all over his face. Unfortunately I couldn't hold in my laugh at this. Zuko wiped his face off before glaring at me and growling, and walking out of the room. I tried to stop laughing as I stood up and followed him out.

When we got to the deck, the soldiers were running from some type of beast, with a woman riding on its back. "Get back! We're after a stowaway!" she said.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko said walking up to her, with me and Iroh following.

The monster the lady was riding on tore a piece of the ship with its mouth and threw it at us. Everyone ducked quickly as it flew over our heads and slammed into the wall. _Well jeez, she doesn't have to destroy the ship…. _I thought staring at her as the monster stuck its head in the hole it made. I took this time to get a good look at her.

The woman had on a black outfit, and part of her long black hair was up in a little ponytail up top of her head. She didn't look like she was a nice person at all, but I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. She said a stowaway was on the ship, but how could that be?

Suddenly a man climbed out of the hole, and ran across the ship. The monster followed quickly, hitting the man in the back with its tongue. Instantly the guy fell down, almost like he was paralyzed. Zuko and the rest of the crew watched silently, me included.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko said, stating what I thought.

"Only temporarily." The lady said picking the guy up off the ground. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour." She threw the guy over her shoulder. "But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked, taking a step forward.

"My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." The woman said, patting the creature and climbing on its back.

"Well I'm impressed." Iroh said.

"No kidding…." I said with my arms crossed, staring at the creature. That was pretty cool. You could find just about anybody with that animal.

The lady flicked her whip at the Shirshu, which made a noise and jumped off the ship, running off.

"Veeeerrry impressed." Iroh said with a mischievous grin, stroking his beard, and Zuko and I looked over at him with our eyebrows raised. Zuko looked over at me, and I shrugged, before walking away. Who knew what was going through Iroh's mind.

* * *

"Zuko what are we doing?" I asked as Zuko walked quickly towards what looked like a tavern, and Iroh and I followed him.

"_We _aren't doing anything. I told you to stay on the ship!" he said angrily.

"Yeah and since when do I listen to you?" He glared at me, and I just shrugged. He knew I was right.

Zuko turned back around as we got to the building and stormed in. "Out of my way! Move it filth!" he yelled pushing a guy out of his way.

"He doesn't mean it." Iroh said. "I'm sure you all shower every day."

I sighed, following behind them. "You know, I really think he meant it."

"I need to talk to you." Zuko said, and that's when I noticed her. The girl from earlier was sitting at the table we were standing next to, arm wrestling some muscular guy.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry boy and Uncle Lazy." She said, and Iroh laughed. She looked over at me smirking. "And…..who are you?" I glared at her and she just continued to smirk, right before she flung the guy's hand down, winning the match.

"You're beast trashed my ship." Zuko said angrily. "You have to pay me back!"

"I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She said grinning.

"You call that short on money?" I said gesturing to her arms that were full of money pieces and she glared at me.

"I do now." She smirked. "Drinks on me!" she yelled, earning a lot of cheers.

I glared at her. _Stupid smart-alecy little…_

She went to take a drink but Zuko grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Money isn't what I had in mind." He said, and I really didn't want to think about what he _did _have in mind, considering I had a pretty good idea what it was.

* * *

The four of us walked outside. "I need you to find someone for me." Zuko said taking a necklace out of his pocket, a necklace that looked very familiar.

_That jerk! _I thought angrily. I couldn't believe he still had that and he never told me! He was definitely going to hear about this later.

"What happen? You're girlfriend run off on you?" she smirked, glancing at me. I glared at her, but Zuko spoke before I could say anything.

"Its not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

"Whatever you say." The lady said with her arms crossed, leaning against her Shirshu.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Zuko said.

"Tch, forget it." She said climbing onto her monster.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh added, causing her to stop.

She climbed off the creature and walked over to him. "Make it your weight, and we've got a deal."

Iroh laughed. "You got it!"

"Get on." She ordered taking the necklace from Zuko and putting it in front of the monster's nose.

I glared at the woman, not moving. I really didn't like her. Maybe it was because she was trying to help Zuko find Aang and my brother and sister, but there was just something about her that ticked me off.

I stopped glaring at her when I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me. I looked up and saw Zuko pulling me to the monster. "Whoa wait a minute! There is NO way I'm getting on that!"

"Come on Serenity! Don't be a baby!" he said annoyed and I glared at him. Zuko climbed up and held his hand down for me to take. I glared at it not moving and he sighed angrily. "If you come with us you'll get to see your brother and sister. Don't you want that?"

I stared at him, contemplating what he said, and it didn't take long for me to decide. I took a deep breath and grabbed Zuko's hand as he pulled me up behind him.

Suddenly the Shirshu shot forward, and I quickly wrapped my arms around Zuko's waist to keep from falling off. I was definitely not going to like this ride.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	26. A Water Tribe Reunion

**A/N: Ok so I am so so sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I just really didn't want to write this episode for some reason lol. But once I started I actually had fun with it. So anyway, because I made you guys wait so long, I decided to make this one longer than the rest. Well that's not really the reason, I just didn't want to break up the episode anymore haha. But anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh and people were saying before that I was making it seem like Serenity was caring more for Zuko than her brother and sister, so I tried to fix that a little in this chapter. I hope I did it ok. So just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

"Why does this thing have to go so fast?" I muttered as I clung to Zuko so as not to fall off the large creature we were riding.

Zuko turned his head to look at me. "Just relax. I'm sure we'll be there soon."

I glared at him, wondering how he could not be terrified. Living in the South Pole, I had never seen anything other than penguins and fish. So of course seeing something like this monster was scary. Especially when I was riding on its back.

It took until sunrise, but we finally came upon some old ruins, where an old lady and her white cat were picking weeds. The cat hissed and the lady turned to us.

"Out for a bit of fresh air are we?" she asked.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko said.

"I hope its not Miyuki." The lady said looking down at the cat. "Miyuki did you get in trouble with the fire nation again?"

I raised my eyebrow, staring at the old lady like she was crazy as the cat meowed. Did she really just ask her cat if it was in trouble with the fire nation?

"The Avatar's been here. Lets keep moving." June-the girl had told us her name finally-said, whipping her pet. It took off again, and I clung to Zuko, wishing to just get back onto the ground.

* * *

We came across another village, where of course all the people screamed and ran as soon as they saw us. "Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked as we stopped in front of a big house, that an older lady was standing in front of. Surprisingly she didn't look scared or surprised at all.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." June said.

_Katara was here? _I wondered looking around the village. _Why did they stay here? _It didn't really look like it was spectacular or anything. I mean, it was a nice village, but I couldn't think of a reason for them to stay for a long period of time, if what June said was right. I sighed. I really hoped we found them soon, and when we did, I would try my best to keep my brother and sister out of danger.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko said grabbing the necklace from June and jumping down. He put the necklace in front of the monster's face, causing it to stick its tongue out. Luckily Zuko dodged in time. "Hey! Watch it!"

I covered my mouth to cover my laughter, while Iroh and June didn't try to hide it. "Oh look, he likes you." June said.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" I looked down and saw the old lady who was standing in front of the building staring at Iroh.

Iroh smiled at her. "At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I'll just as soon leave a mystery."

Zuko climbed back on in front of me, glaring at my smirk. "What?" I asked innocently wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, causing him to blush and turn around. I smirked and put my head on his back as we took off again.

* * *

I peaked around Zuko, as a temple of sorts came into view. "What is this place?" I asked, but of course no one answered me. I glared at the three in front of me as we busted through the doors to the surrounding wall. Looking around, I noticed a bunch of ladies, with steaming pots that smelled really good. I smiled as I took a deep breath.

The creature sniffed around for a few seconds before turning and facing another pair of doors. "We're getting close." June said, whipping it again as we took off into the woods.

I stared back at the temple that was getting far away. "Aww it smelled really good back there…." I whined.

"Stop whining." Zuko said annoyed, and I punched his back. "OW! What was that for?"

He glared at me and I just leaned my head against his back innocently. After a few seconds I heard him sigh as he turned around and closed my eyes grinning. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me for long.

I opened my eyes again as we suddenly jumped over a small cliff, and saw two people in front of us. Two very familiar people. "Katara! Sokka!" I said happily, as the creature we were on cornered them.

"Serenity?" my siblings said confused.

"So this is your girlfriend." June said and Zuko caught my arm as it went past his head to punch her. He gave me a look before jumping down and I followed. "No wonder she left. She's too pretty for you."

I glared at her, opening my water and pouch and swinging my arm discreetly, and hitting her in the head. June glared down at me soaking wet, and I glared right back before walking up to Zuko.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked my sister.

"We split up. He's long gone." Sokka said and my eyes widened.

"Split up?" I said confused. Why would they split up with Aang?

Katara nodded looking down, and I wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her. I took a few steps forward, but Zuko put his arm out stopping me, causing me to glare at him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he said glaring at my siblings.

Sokka smirked. "Pretty stupid. RUN!" he yelled running off with Katara.

Zuko glared at me as I laughed. "Sorry. But you walked right into that one." I said trying to stop laughing.

He growled and looked up as the creature's tongue lashed out, hitting my brother and sister, causing them to fall down.

"Katara! Sokka!" I yelled pushing past Zuko and running over to them. I kneeled down next to them, hoping they were ok. Katara looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I won't let them hurt you guys. I promise."

Katara smiled up at me as Sokka glared. "Well what do you call this?" he asked angrily.

I smiled shrugging. "Well you're technically not hurt."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked staring at me and my siblings.

"Its seeking a different scent." June said walking the creature up to us. "Perhaps something that the Avatar held."

I glared at her standing up, not wanting to let her near my siblings. Unfortunately I felt myself being pulled away. "Let me go!" I yelled, struggling in Zuko's hold as the creature began sniffing at Katara and Sokka.

"Relax. We're not after them. They'll be fine." He told me trying to calm me, but that wasn't what stopped me from moving. It was a piece of paper that had fallen out of Sokka's bag. I could just barely make out what it was from where I was standing, and it looked like a map. But to what?

I managed to get away from Zuko and ran over picking up the map. On closer inspection, I realized what this was. _It's a map to the water tribe warriors! And dad!_

Zuko grabbed me, pulling me back onto the creature. The thing used its tongue to pick up Katara and Sokka and put them on its back behind me. I stared down at them, as they stared right back at me. "Sorry guys." I said feeling really bad. Despite the situation, I was very glad to see them again. It had been so long, and I missed them a lot.

* * *

We once again smashed through the doors of the temple thing, and the ladies screamed and ran from us, hiding behind barrels as we went around in a circle.

"What's it doing?" Zuko asked annoyed. "Its just going in a circle!"

The creature looked up towards the sky, causing me to look up too, just as something came at us. The thing reared up in its hind legs, making all of us fall off its back.

"Aang!" Katara said, and I looked up and smiled. Aang was up in the air with his glider thing. June jumped back on her creature, and whipped it, making it move and chase after Aang.

Just as it was about to hit him, Appa slammed into it from the side, knocking it into the wall. I smiled, but quickly stopped as I noticed Zuko facing Aang, fire coming out of his hands. I glanced down at my brother and sister, then looked at a few of the ladies as they came over to us.

"Help me move them to a safer place." I said picking up Katara. "This is going to get dangerous."

The ladies nodded and helped me with Sokka, as we pulled my siblings back away from the fighting. We set them against the wall sitting up.

"Thank you. I've got them from here." I told the ladies smiling as they nodded and ran for better safety. I looked down at Katara and Sokka. "Are you guys okay?"

"Well if you call being paralyzed okay then NO!" Sokka said annoyed and Katara glared out of the corner of her eyes at me.

"Sokka!"

"No its alright Katara. I should have been able to protect you better." I said. "But even so, I'm really happy to see you guys again."

Katara smiled at me. "I am too. I'm always so worried about you. I never know if Zuko is doing anything to you or not."

I smiled. "Well you don't have to worry. I'm fine. Zuko treats me fine most of the time."

Katara gave me a strange look. "Why is it when you talk about him, your eyes soften?"

I blushed as Sokka looked at me too. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly looking away from them and towards the fighting that was going on. I saw Zuko and Aang fighting on a roof, and June was fighting with Appa.

"Did I miss something?" Sokka asked, clearly confused.

"No Sokka. Don't worry about it." I smiled at him as he started moving his arm.

"Hey I'm starting to get some feeling back!" he said happily, changing the subject, which I was thankful for. Unfortunately, just as he said that a pile of rubble from the roof fell down onto him. "Ow…."

I chuckled and looked back out to the fighting. It looked like it was getting pretty intense. I happened to look over as Aang fell down a well, and Zuko jumped on it shooting fire down it. My eyes widened as the water from the well shot up, shooting Zuko into the air, and Aang jumped out, landing on the ground safely as Zuko landed pretty hard.

"Zuko!" I said automatically about to get up to help him, but stopped remembering my brother and sister. I looked back at them and saw Sokka giving me a 'WTH?' look and Katara smirking. I sat back down blushing, and looked away from the two.

"I think we can stand now." Katara said trying to get up. I helped them each up, as they leaned against the wall. One of the ladies came around the corner with a bottle of something, and stuck it under Sokka's nose.

"Ugh!" he said, as he slowly stood up straighter and the lady put it under Katara's nose. Apparently it was a healing potion or something.

"That thing sees with its nose." I said watching it fight with Appa.

"Then lets give it something to look at." Sokka said.

"The perfume?" the lady asked and Sokka grinned at me, and I grinned back.

The ladies helped us push the barrels of perfume out into the area more. "Won't Zuko be mad you're helping us?" Katara asked as we waited for the perfume to be spilt.

"Eh, he'll get over it." I said shrugging.

She laughed as the ladies and Sokka pushed the barrels over, causing the perfume to spill out.

"Ready?" I grinned at my little sister.

"Ready." She grinned back as the two of us moved our arms, raising the perfume up into the air, and dropped it on top of the creature. I had to hold back a laugh as I realized Zuko was standing right next to it, meaning he got hit too.

The creature freaked out, not knowing what to do with all the smells that were surrounding it. Its tongue lashed out, hitting Zuko, making him fall over.

"Zuko!" I yelled starting to run over. I stopped, looking back at Katara and Sokka.

Katara smiled at me. "Go." She said as Sokka looked between us confused.

"Be careful." I smiled at her before running over to Zuko. I kneeled down next to him, checking him over for any other injuries.

The creature was still freaking out, and it even hit June. Iroh caught her before she fell over, and the thing ran around like crazy, running into stuff, before it jumped over the wall and ran off.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Zuko said weakly. I looked over and sweatdropped, seeing Iroh laying with June on his chest.

"Shh." He smiled putting his finger to his lips, before closing his eyes again, as June got an annoyed look.

I sighed and looked over at Katara, Sokka and Aang. The three were watching me. I smiled at them and waved, as they climbed on Appa and flew off. "Be safe." I said quietly. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I looked down at Zuko. "What?"

He stared at me not saying anything, before he smiled slightly. "Nothing."

I stared at him, before rolling my eyes and moving my hand picking up some of the perfume that was still on the ground, and dumping it on him.

"Hey!" he yelled sitting up quickly. "What was that for?"

I shrugged standing up. "I had to get you unparalyzed somehow."

He glared at me before looking down at Iroh. "Lets go Uncle! We don't have time to be messing around."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well, review and let me know what you think please! I'll try and get the next one done soon if I can. But with having my surgery rotation right now I don't know how much time I'll have. But I'll try!**


	27. Homesick

**A/N: Ok so this one is kind of just a filler, since I wanted to add in some other stuff besides just the series and I wasn't sure what to do so this might be kind of suckish. lol. But its long, like the last chapter. I kind of got carried away while I was writing, I didn't think it would be that long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

I stood in front of my full length mirror, staring at myself. I was wearing the same outfit Zuko had given to me the second day I was on the ship. At first it bothered me, because I looked like I belonged in the Fire Nation, and I had hated them ever since they killed my mother. But now I was ashamed to say that I felt accustomed to my new look. I was actually starting to like it, and for a second, I actually imagined myself standing next to Zuko, before bowing Fire Nation citizens; him the Fire Lord, and I his-

I quickly shook my head, wiping the image in my mind away. What was I thinking? Zuko wasn't Fire Lord! Nor would he ever be! He was banished after all, and his right to the throne was gone. And besides, its not like the Fire Nation would accept me anyway. I groaned and looked over at my water tribe outfit, that was hanging in the closet. I wished more than anything to put it on, but Zuko would probably have a fit if he saw me in it. Then again, since when did I care what Zuko thought?

I walked over to the closet and took out my outfit, smiling as I held it in my hands. It had been such a long time since I wore it. I quickly changed, and walked over to the mirror to look at myself again. And I had to say, I really missed this look. I turned back and forth, all the while staring at my reflection in the mirror.

But for some reason, my happiness didn't last long. I stopped and looked over at the red Fire Nation outfit that was lying on the bed. Surprisingly, I found myself missing it. I sighed and turned back around. _Something is seriously wrong with me._

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped and turned to the door to see Zuko standing there scowling at me. I scowled right back before turning back to the mirror.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Zuko walked into the room a little more. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I'm certainly not going to walk around naked." I said not looking at him. "Though you'd probably like that."

I glanced at Zuko and smirked at his blush. "I would not!" he yelled. "Now put your other clothes back on!"

"But I don't want to!" I argued. "These are the clothes I'm supposed to wear! Not those!" I gestured to the outfit on the bed.

Zuko looked over at them before glaring at me again. "I don't care! While you're on my ship you'll wear those!" he yelled pointing to the Fire Nation clothes. "I can't have people thinking there's a waterbender on my ship!"

I opened my mouth to give a retort back, but my words got caught in my throat. I never realized before….how much it hurt that I had to hide who I was. And the fact that Zuko wanted to hide it too…

I took a deep breath and turned back to the mirror. "Fine whatever. Just get out."

He stared at me, not sure what to make of my sudden mood change. "Hey….are you ok?"

"I'm fine now get out." I said angrily.

"This is my room too!" he argued back.

I glared at him. "Well I'm not changing with you in here you pervert!"

Zuko's eyes widened as he blushed and turned, opening the door. "Well you could have just said that. And I'm not a pervert!" he yelled before walking out and slamming the door shut.

I glared at the door, before sighing and walking over to the clothes on the bed. Time to hide my identity again.

* * *

I walked out on deck, as the sun was setting, and saw a bunch of the crew up there, which was strange. Then, as I focused, I heard music playing. Confused, I walked over to where everyone was, and when I saw where the music was coming from, I smiled.

Iroh and a few of the other crew members were playing a few instruments; Iroh playing the Sungi horn of course. When he saw me, he stopped playing and smiled.

"Ah Serenity! Its good of you to join us!" he said cheerily.

I smiled at him. "Thank you! I'm guessing this is music night tonight?"

Iroh nodded as the others cheered. "Feel free to join in!"

"I bet you never had stuff like this in the water tribe did you?" one of the crew members asked.

The crew had grown accustomed to me being on the ship. At first they hated me, and treated me like an enemy, but slowly, they came around and now I was on good terms with all of them.

"Well, not like this, but we did have tribal rituals and ceremonies, that were sort of like parties I guess. I used to dance at them." I said smiling.

"Oh dance for us! Dance for us!" the crew chanted and I blushed looking down.

"No I couldn't. Besides, its been so long since I've done them, I probably wouldn't remember."

"That's alright Serenity. We'd love to see some water tribe dances wouldn't we?" Iroh said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well…..ok." I said finally agreeing. I mean, it couldn't be that bad. Though when I did it before there were others dancing with me. Now I would be by myself. "But I'm going to need music….."

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." Iroh grinned. "I studied waterbenders for a long time you know. I think I can remember how some of the music goes."

I smiled as the others all sat down on the deck to watch me. I started to feel nervous now, with all these eyes on me. Thankfully one set of eyes weren't here, otherwise I'd probably be twice as nervous. Iroh started playing a soft tune, that I recognized as the celebrating new life music. I had done this dance a million times, for all the babies that were born. On the night of a child's birth, we'd have a big celebration, and the village women would do a dance around the bonfire. I took a deep breath, before starting to move.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

I growled as I heard music coming from the deck above me. I was trying to meditate, but unfortunately my crew had other plans. I stood up angrily, the flames rising with my emotions, and stormed out of the room. I had some punishments to give out.

Unfortunately when I walked out onto the deck, all thoughts of punishments left my mind. I stared at the girl who was dancing gracefully across my deck, holding all of my crews attention. A few of them had even stopped their duties to stare at the beauty before me.

Serenity was dancing to the soft music my uncle was playing, her eyes shut, probably imagining something far away from here. Though I had no idea what that could be, since I didn't recognize this music at all. But I didn't care. The music was just background as I watched her twirl and move about the deck. Then I recognized what she was doing. The first night she was here, I had caught her training on the deck, and she had been moving this exact same way, except she had been moving water around in her hands.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life, and apparently neither did my crew. I didn't need to look at them to know their eyes were glued to the same thing as mine. And then, as the music stopped and Serenity turned, she opened her eyes when she was facing me, and that's when it happened.

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

I hadn't felt this free in a long time. As I danced around, listening to the music Iroh was playing, I imagined being back in the water tribe, with Katara and Sokka, and the other tribe members. I remembered having so much fun, dancing around with everyone, and celebrating the new tribe members. I didn't even think about the eyes that I could feel watching me.

Well that is until the song ended, and I turned, and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw, was Zuko, who was staring at me with a far off look in his eyes, like he was seeing nothing but me. This startled me, and as I was turning my foot caught, and I fell to the ground, twisting my ankle in the process.

"Aah!" I groaned, holding my now injured ankle, as a few of the younger crew members ran over to me.

"Serenity! Are you okay?"

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Move!" I heard a voice yell, as the guys were pushed out of the way, and Zuko appeared kneeling in front of me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Its nothing. I just twisted my ankle." I said, trying to hide the pain. "I can fix it if-"

"Come on!" Zuko said urgently, picking me up.

"Hey!" I yelled, starting to struggle, but quickly stopped when a sharp pain ran through my leg.

"Get the doctor!" Zuko ordered carrying me back into the ship.

"Zuko I'm fine really-"

"Don't talk!" he yelled and I glared at him. If he would just let me finish a sentence, I could calm him down.

"Listen to me! I don't need a-" but I was cut off as he slammed the door open with his foot and laid me gently on the bed.

"Someone should be coming with ice." He said anxiously. "You'll be alright."

I growled. "Zuko will you listen to me! I don't need a doctor!"

"Yes you do!" he yelled. "You can't walk!"

"I know that that's not what I mean!" I yelled angrily.

This stopped him, since apparently he had no clue what I was talking about. "What do you mean then?"

I sighed annoyed before moving my hand, pulling water out of the pouch that was at my side. With the water floating around my hand, I reached down, and put my hand over my injured ankle, as it started glowing.

"What….are you doing?" Zuko asked, and I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Its just something I can do. Its rare for waterbenders to have this power, but apparently I do." I said as the pain in my ankle subsided.

"Power?" Zuko asked again as I smiled and put the water back in my pouch, and stood up.

"Yes. It's a healing technique that a few water benders are able to do." I sat back down next to him. "I told you I'm fine."

Zuko stared at me for a few seconds, before speaking. "That dance you were doing…..what was it?"

I sighed and looked down. "It's a water tribe dance, that I learned to do when I was little. Its what we did to welcome babies into our world."

"…you really miss it….don't you?"

My eyes widened and I looked up at Zuko, who was watching me carefully. I looked down again, as the sadness over came me. "Yes…very much."

We sat in silence after that, until he said something that shocked me. "You could have gone with them if you wanted."

Once again my eyes widened as my head snapped up, to see Zuko who was now staring at the floor too. What was he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Your brother and sister. I know you miss them." He said not looking up at me. "You could have left with them. I'm not forcing you to stay."

I knew this all too well, and he was right. I did miss Katara and Sokka. But why did it hurt to hear him say I could leave? Well of course that was obvious.

"OW! What the hell?" Zuko yelled, holding his arm where I had punched him.

"How could you even say that?" I asked angrily, which caused Zuko's eyes to widen in confusion. "Of course I miss Katara and Sokka. I hate being away from them and not knowing if they're in danger or not. But…what makes you think I could leave here and not worry about you too?"

"Well….I just…" Zuko stuttered, apparently taken aback by my reaction.

"I admit that I miss them deeply, and after dancing tonight, I realized I miss them more than I thought." I stared at the ground as I spoke. "And I hate that I have to hide who I really am, just so the Fire Nation won't find out." I took a deep breath and looked up at the boy sitting next to me. "But I'm willing to make sacrifices, to stay here with you. And, I do see my brother and sister occasionally. Though most of the time its not on very good circumstances."

"Serenity…." Zuko started. It seemed like he didn't know how to say what he wanted to. "Are you….giving up being with your family….for me?"

"What?" I said, my eyes widening. "Of course not! Well I mean, I guess if it wasn't for you, I'd be with my brother and sister, but that doesn't mean its your fault. This is my choice Zuko. I want to stay with you. Forever."

The last part shocked even me, since I hadn't been planning to say it out loud. I was thinking it, sure, but I never meant to actually say it.

"You…..really mean it?" Zuko asked quietly.

I stared at him before looking down at my lap, where my hands were folded. "Yes…..I do."

Suddenly Zuko grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly. "I'm glad you feel that way. Because…..I feel the same." He said quietly.

My eyes widened as he let me pull back slightly, and my crystal blue eyes stared into his amber ones. My right hand came up, and I placed it on his face, where his scar was. Neither of us said anything, since no words needed to be said, as we leaned in, our lips meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Ok well review please and let me know what you think! Oh, and just so you guys know, I'm splitting the seasons up into 3 different chapters. So like this is going to be the first story in the series. I'll have 2 more sequels for the 2nd and 3rd seasons. It just seems easier. Otherwise, this story will be like a gazillion chapters long. lol.**


	28. Zhao's Invitation!

**A/N: Ok so the only reason I got this one out so quick is because I need to make one thing clear. I am not a story stealer. I've had it done to me before, and I think its rude and a sign of laziness. Apparently someone thinks I've stolen my ideas for this story from LoveMagicandMint's Avatar story. But you see, the thing is, I've never heard of her story before. I've never even heard of HER before! I make all my ideas up by myself, from my own head. So don't go around telling people that they stole ideas from others, and you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity(though people will probably try and say that I stole her too.**

* * *

I sighed, as I watched Zuko sulk in the corner of his room. I didn't know what his problem was, seeing as how when I asked him about it, he just said 'nothing' and became silent again.

"Zuko come on. Can't we go up on deck and enjoy music night with the others?" I asked, trying to make my voice cute and irresistible.

"No."

I growled and glared at him from my spot on the bed. "Why are you being so moody today?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to go up there. I'm not in the mood." The prince said not looking at me. "But if you want to then go ahead. No one's stopping you."

I took a deep breath in. "I know that. But…." I blushed and looked down. "I wanted to spend some time with you."

"What?" Zuko asked looking over at me.

I looked away from him, the blush still on my cheeks. "Well I wanted to, until I realized you were in such a bad mood!"

"….Serenity…."

Whatever Zuko was about to say however, was cut off by the door opening. We both looked over, and saw Iroh standing there. Zuko looked away again, crossing his arms.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sungi horn." He said annoyed.

"No, its about our plans." Iroh said, walking into the room. "There's a bit of a problem…."

_A problem? _I thought confused as someone stepped through the door-someone who I was not expecting to see any time soon.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said, standing next to Iroh.

"What?" Zuko yelled outraged, and I stood up, taking a few steps towards them. I didn't want Zuko to loose his temper too much.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said.

My eyes widened. The North Pole? But that was where Katara and the others were headed!

"Uncle! Is that true?" Zuko asked the old man.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook!" Iroh said, crying at the last part.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar." Zhao said smirking. "But I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko let out a cry and went to attack the admiral, but I grabbed his arm as Iroh stepped in front of him. "Zuko don't!" I said pleadingly, as Zhao walked over to look at the two swords hanging on the wall.

Zuko's face became one of horror, as did mine. After I found out about Zuko's little side life thing, he told me that I wasn't to tell anyone that he was the Blue Spirit. And if Zhao found out…..this could be really bad.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broad swords Prince Zuko." He said.

"I'm not." Zuko said. "They're antiques. Just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked, fingering with the sword.

"Just rumors." Iroh said. "I don't think he is real."

"He's real alright." Zhao said, walking over to stand in front of Zuko. "He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation." He handed the sword to Iroh. "But I have a feeling justice will catch up to him soon." Zhao smirked at me-causing me to glare at him-before walking towards the door. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind. Oh, and Serenity?"

"Uh…what?" I asked, startled that he had addressed me directly.

"I wouldn't mind you joining us as well. If you'd like that is." He said looking back at me. My eyes widened, and I felt Zuko's body tense beside me.

"W-What? Why would I do that?" I asked confused.

The admiral's smirk widened. "Well I've never had a Waterbender on my crew before. It might be interesting."

The three of us stared at the door shocked as Zhao shut it behind him. Did he really just say what I thought he said? He….he knows I'm a Waterbender? And he hasn't done anything about it? This wasn't good…..

But anyway, there was a more important matter at hand here. If Zhao was going to the North Pole, then that meant my brother and sister were in danger! And even though they had Aang with them, I was still really worried. But how was I supposed to get there before Zhao did?

* * *

I paced back and forth in the room, while Zuko laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was trying to decide how I would tell him what I was planning on doing. It wouldn't be easy, because obviously he'd be furious and tell me that I couldn't do it, then we'd just yell and I'd still do what I want anyway. But still…..I wanted him to know my idea.

"Will you stop pacing? It's getting annoying."

I stopped and glared him. "Well sorry! I have a lot on my mind!"

"Like what?" Zuko asked still staring at the ceiling.

I hesitated, trying to get the nerve to tell him. But I figured since the crew was leaving soon, I had to do it now. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Zuko? There's….something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, still not looking at me.

I gulped, before taking another deep breath. "I want to join Zhao's mission."

I got the reaction I was expecting. The flames from the candles rose up extremely high, and Zuko's head snapped to me, his eyes burning with fury.

"What?" he yelled angrily.

"No just listen!" I said trying to calm him down. "Its not what you think! It's a plan I have!"

This seemed to calm him a little. "Plan?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. To see my brother and sister, and keep them safe." Zuko stared at me questioningly, so I continued. "You see, if I join Zhao, then I'll be able to go to the North Pole. And since I'm guessing he's planning an attack of some sort, my brother and sister will be in danger, and if I'm there then I can keep them out of danger. So I'm not going because I want to really join him. That's the last thing I would ever do."

Zuko continued to stare at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. "But what if you get hurt, trying to protect them? And I don't trust Zhao at all. He could do something to you-"

"Zuko relax. I can handle myself." I said smiling. Zuko watched me for a few more seconds, before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Whatever. You're going to do what you want anyway. So why even ask?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but just then the door opened, and Iroh peeked around the corner.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." He said to Zuko.

"Good riddance to those traitors!" he answered angrily.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh asked.

"Yeah come on Zuko. I'll go too if you want." I said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

Unfortunately, Zuko pretended like he didn't hear either of us, which just annoyed me. But before I could say anything, Iroh spoke.

"Or just stay in your room, and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." Iroh said before closing the door.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, you can stay here if you want, but I'm going to go for a walk, like your uncle suggested. You sure you don't wanna come?"

Again, all I got was silence. I growled and turned, storming over to the door. "Don't take too long." I stopped, my hand on the door, and turned to Zuko. He looked over at me. "I don't want you out there too long. Its dangerous."

I stared at him before smiling. I walked back over, and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes then."

Zuko smiled, as I walked over to the door again. I opened it, then looked back at him. I waved, and walked out shutting the door behind me.

* * *

When I got to the ramp, I saw Iroh wasn't far ahead. "Iroh!" I called running down the ramp, and over to the man who had become something like an uncle to me too.

"Ah Serenity! Come to join me for a stroll have you?" Iroh asked smiling and I nodded as the two of us started walking.

"I've decided to join Zhao." I said quietly, staring ahead of me.

"What?" Iroh asked shocked.

"Its only so I can make sure my brother and sister are okay. Zhao's going to the North Pole, where the Avatar is. So if I go there, I can protect them."

Iroh didn't seem as upset as Zuko was, which didn't surprise me much. "Well….if that's how you want to do things. Just be careful around Zhao."

I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I know that all too well."

"So, did you tell Prince Zuko?"

"Yeah." I snorted. "He didn't take it as well as you did though."

Iroh laughed. "Well I guess not! That's just like him."

"Yeah I guess it is." I said, laughing with him.

"Can I ask you something Serenity?"

I looked over at Iroh, and saw his face was serious for once, which was weird. "Sure…what is it?"

"If Prince Zuko ever does capture the Avatar, and regains his honor, returning to the Fire Nation…" Iroh looked up at me. "What then, will you do?"

My eyes widened. Where was this coming from? It was just an out of the blue question…..but I had thought about that before myself. Obviously I couldn't return with him. But….the thought of leaving him was just….too much.

I looked down at the ground. "Well, I-" but what I was going to say was cut off by a loud explosion coming from behind us.

Iroh and I both turned around quickly, only to have our eyes widen with horror. The ship had exploded! Luckily the crew wasn't on the ship. But someone else was…..

"ZUKO!" I yelled, before running back to the ship as fast as I could. This couldn't be happening! It had to be a dream! The ship couldn't have just exploded, with the person I love onboard!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I apologize for my rant in the beginning. But I had to get that out of my system. Just when that person wrote that review today, and I saw it, it pissed me off because I don't steal stuff from others. I'm an author, and I get all my story ideas from myself. I've had people steal stories from me before on Quizilla and it made me really hurt, because there's no reason for that. If you're a writer, you should be able to think of ideas on your own, and if you need help, then just ask for it. Don't just steal other's stories.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. But if you think I copied this or whatever, don't write it in a review. Message me or something so we can argue about it on there. Okay? Great.**


	29. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter. And I'm sorry about my ranting last time. I was just really angry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Almost at chapter 30! Woo! Not too many chapters of this one left. So sad :( But there are going to be sequels obviously since there are two more seasons to go. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I sat on my knees, glaring at the ground, as Zhao poured Iroh and me tea. After the ship had exploded, and Iroh and I ran back to it, I tried to go onboard to find Zuko, but Iroh had held me back. I knew what I would find on there, but I just couldn't admit it to myself. There was no way he was…

I clenched my hands into fists on my knees, as I shut my eyes tightly. And another thing, I couldn't believe I actually still came aboard Zhao's ship, to go to the North Pole!

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." Zhao said. "Just devastated." He looked over at me. "I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now Serenity." I glared at him harshly before looking away again, closing my eyes.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said.

"You know who was….behind the attack?" Zhao asked, and I opened my eyes. His tone was….

"Yes….pirates!" Iroh said, putting his fist on the table. "We had a run in with them a while back. They wanted revenge."

I glanced up at Zhao, and my eyes narrowed when I saw him smirk as he took a drink of his tea. I was tempted to make his tea spill on him, but I held myself back.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" Zhao asked, setting his cup back down.

"Yes. I accept it. It will be an honor to serve as your general." Iroh said lifting his cup. "To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!" Zhao added, raising his cup too. Then he looked over at me smirking. "So does this mean you've decided to join me as well?"

I glared at him. "Its not because of you. I have something I need to do in the North Pole. That's the only reason I'm coming."

"Oh really? I thought it was because you had no where else to go." Zhao smirked raising his cup to his lips. "Plus there's nothing left for you now. And since Prince Zuko is gone, you're going to need someone to comfort you. I'd be more than willing to-"

He cut off with a yell as his hot tea had spilled all over his face, and he glared at me. "I'd rather die than be comforted by someone like you!" I yelled before standing up and storming out of the room.

* * *

I slammed the door to the room Zhao had given me and stomped over to the bed, sitting down on it. It had been a few days since Iroh and I joined Zhao's crew, and he had just said that if I ever got lonely, since Zuko was gone, I could always come to him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say something like that to me! Well okay, I could. I mean, this guy was beyond a jerk. Besides, he was old, which just made his offer that much creepier.

And that smirk he had earlier, on the day I joined him…something was telling me that pirates weren't the only ones behind what happened to Zuko….

I pulled my legs up on my bed, and wrapped my arms around them, as tears started to form in them. I had been trying not to think about what happened the other day, but today it seemed like that was impossible. I hadn't cried once since then, and I caught Iroh giving me worried glances. I knew that grieving was good, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Because then I'd be admitting that Zuko was really…..

I put my head in my hands as the tears came pouring out. He was gone. Zuko was gone and I was never going to see him again. I knew it, I've known it all along. But I couldn't admit it.

Suddenly my head snapped up as I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer. The door creaked open and one of the soldiers walked in. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

He didn't answer me. He merely stepped towards me silently. I stood up and pulled water out of the barrel that was by my bed and got in a fighting stance.

"Leave. Now." I said angrily, turning the water into a lot of different icicles.

"Wait! Don't! Its me!" a voice said from under the mask as he pulled it off.

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open, as the ice I had been holding up turned back into water and dropped to the ground. My heart seemed to stop, as I stared at the person in front of me.

"…..Zuko….." I whispered, almost inaudibly.

He smiled. "Yeah. Its me."

I stared at him, not sure what to say. It was him. His face was cut up in a few places, and he had a few burns, but it was him. It was really Zuko. He wasn't…..

"Zuko!" I said happily, throwing my arms around him. He automatically wrapped his around me, hugging me to him tightly. "You're not dead…..you're really here…." I whispered happily, tears of happiness running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "If I would have went with you and Uncle, this wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Its not your fault. I'm just so glad you're okay!"

I leaned up to kiss him. But of course, just before our lips touched, there was a knock at the door. "Hey. Waterbender. Admiral Zhao wants to see you." I groaned and Zuko sighed.

"Why does this always happen?" I whispered and he chuckled quietly.

"I don't know." he picked up his mask and put it on. "Be careful around Zhao, Serenity."

I nodded as we walked over to the door and opened it. The guard on the other side seemed shocked to see another guard in my room with me. "Uh….what's going on?"

I glared at him and walked by. "He was just telling me what you did idiot. You need to be quicker with your messages."

I heard Zuko chuckle quietly and the guard growl, before following after me.

* * *

I walked up onto the deck of Zhao's ship, where him and Iroh were standing. "You wanted to see me?" I asked annoyed, and the two turned to me.

"Ah yes. Serenity." Zhao smiled, beckoning me over to him. I glanced at Iroh, before walking over to stand next to the admiral. "I would like your help with something."

I glared at him. "And what would that be?"

"Well seeing as how you're a waterbender, I figure you can give me and my crew some inside information on how waterbenders fight." He said, never losing his sadistic grin.

"I don't think so." I said turning to walk away.

"Have you forgotten you decided to join me? You are part of my crew now, which means you have to obey my orders." Zhao said.

I turned to him glaring still. "I don't have to do anything you say!"

The admiral shrugged smirking. "Very well then, would you like to be dropped off on the left or right side of the ship?"

I clenched my hands into fists, trying to keep my anger under control. So basically I either help him, or get off the ship. I figured I could probably use bending to get me to the North Pole, but that would take forever, not to mention it would be tiring. I took a deep breath to calm myself and glared harshly at him.

"Fine. I'll help your stupid crew."

Zhao smirked. "Excellent. I knew you'd see it my way."

When he turned back around, I pulled water out of my pouch and made it into an icicle, aiming it at his head. I glanced at Iroh and saw the look he was giving me, and sighed, putting the water back in my pouch. It would have been so easy to take out that stupid jackass right now. I turned and frustratedly made my way back inside. I guess I had some lessons to get ready for.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't as long as some of the other ones. But this seemed like a good place to end this chapter. So anyway, review please and let me know what you think!**


	30. Break up!

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I didn't get this out sooner! My internet was messed up for the past couple days, and its kind of still messed up. It's running really slowly. But hopefully it'll be fixed tomorrow. Anywho, hope you like this chapter! This first part of the series is almost finished*sniff*. But never fear! There are two sequels! And, I just got the complete 3rd season today!^_^ So I have everything I need! Alright enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I swear the guys on this crew were the most idiotic men I knew. Either that, or they just weren't stronger than me. The lessons had turned out to be pretty entertaining to say the least. Instead of just telling them what to do, I decided I would fight them one-on-one, that way I got some training in too. And well, they were really pathetic.

I had beaten almost all of them in a few minutes each. A few of them lasted a bit longer than that, but for the most part, they were easy.

Another reason it had been entertaining was because Zhao was watching the whole thing, and his face when he watched me demolish his crew was pretty hilarious. Even Iroh seemed to think it was funny.

I was now laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had just got done with another training session with the crew, and it was still boring. But this time Iroh had asked to fight against me, which shocked me. I agreed of course, and I regretted it afterward. Even though I could tell he was holding back, he still beat me, though I didn't mind losing to him. If it was any of the others however, I would probably wanna throw myself overboard.

But now I was thinking about what was coming soon. Zhao had numerous ships under his command, and although the Northern Water Tribe was big, I didn't know if they could take on all that Zhao had brought with him. It was going to be tough. But I had a mission. I was going to make sure Katara and Sokka were safe. That was the only thing I was worried about.

I came out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door. I didn't even bother to ask who it was as the door opened and a guard came in. He shut and locked the door behind him, as I sat up and sighed.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to keep sneaking in here like this? Someone's going to think something's up."

"It'll be fine. No one even notices." Zuko said as he took his mask off and sat down next to me. "So, how are the lessons going?"

I groaned and laid back on the bed. "This crew is pathetic. I don't know if its because I'm stronger than them or what, but I beat them all in like 5 seconds."

Zuko laughed and laid back next to me, as I cuddled up to his side. "Don't underestimate the Fire Nation. We're stronger than you think. But then again, you're stronger than I thought. You proved that to me a long time ago."

I smiled and breathed in his scent. Even though he was wearing a different uniform, he still smelled like Zuko. "I wish you could stay here with me. I miss sharing a room with you."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Zuko said taking my hand in his, as he began playing with my fingers. "Uncle told me that we were going to be arriving soon. But I still don't have a plan. I don't know what to do."

"Well, why don't you just try and track the Avatar? That's what you normally do, and somehow we always run into him." I said quietly. "And I'll go with you. Because wherever Aang is, I know my brother and sister will be too."

Zuko sighed. "Serenity I can't-"

"Don't tell me you can't let me go with you because its too dangerous." I said sitting up and glaring at him. "I need to keep them safe Zuko. It's the only thing I can do for them right now." I look down at my lap, as sadness overcame me. "It's the only way to make up for not being there for them, whenever they got into trouble. I should have been there, to protect them. But I wasn't. Because I was-"

"Here with me." I looked up and Zuko's expression made me freeze. He looked so…regretful. "You weren't with them, because you were with me." He looked away from me. "You should have gone with them when you had the chance. You belong with them."

My eyes widened. I belonged with them? Please tell me he wasn't saying what I thought he was. "Zuko…..I chose to stay with you. I belong with you."

"No you don't." he said quietly, and I felt a sharp pain in my heart. "I'm a Firebender Serenity. You're a Waterbender. We're supposed to be enemies. And because of me…..you're in this mess."

"Zuko…..don't-"

"I should go." He said standing up and grabbing his mask. "Like you said, its not good for me to keep sneaking in here."

I watched him as he walked to the door. "So that's it then?" I asked, as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "You're just going to leave like that?"

Zuko opened the door. "I'm sorry, Serenity." Without looking back, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the door, not wanting to believe what just happened. Did he just…break up with me? No…..he couldn't have. Not at a time like this. I had too much going on to worry about him too. I couldn't feel my body at the moment. It had gone completely numb. The only thing I could feel, was my heart, which was in too much pain to even describe.

No. For now, I had to put Zuko to the back of my mind, and focus on protecting Katara and Sokka. I'd just forget about him for the time being, maybe that would help stop all this pain I was feeling.

* * *

Unfortunately that was easier said than done. Zuko hadn't come back after that, and I couldn't very well walk up to a random soldier and ask if he was Zuko. So, I hadn't seen him since our talk yesterday, and it was really getting to me. I tried to not think about him, but I just couldn't. About 90% of my mind was focused on finding my brother and sister, and making sure they were okay. But the other 10% was solely focused on Zuko, and what was going through his head. My chest still felt heavy, and the pain had numbed some, but I still felt it throbbing, aching for something that wasn't there. And I didn't know if it ever would be again.

Now however, I had something else to worry about. The ships had just started firing on the Water Tribe, and I had to find a way to sneak off the ship without being caught. I looked around and saw the soldiers on the ship I was on getting ready to fire a fire ball. On second thought, I had a better idea.

They cut the rope, releasing the ball, sending it flying towards the tribe. I put my hands low to the ground, then brought them up as a giant wave formed in front of the walls of the tribe. The ball of fire hit the wave, and fell into the ocean, as the soldiers looked stumped. It only took them a few seconds however, to figure out what happened. They all turned to me, and I smiled innocently, before moving my hands, bringing a large wave of water onto the ship, knocking the soldiers overboard as they screamed. I smirked and ran over to the edge of the ship, and created a sheet of ice for me to float on. Unfortunately my escape was cut short. I jumped out of the way as a stream of fire flew right by my head. I turned and glared at Zhao, who was now on the deck and glaring at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily, about to shoot again.

"I told you I was only joining to get to the North Pole. And now that we're here, I'm not part of your crew anymore." I smirked as I picked up some of the water from the deck and flung it at him. He wasn't expecting it obviously, and it knocked him back with a yell. I jumped up onto the ledge and waved back at him. "See ya!" I winked before jumping down onto the ice I had created. I didn't look up to see if he had gotten up or not. I just pushed my hands back, then forward, and started moving towards the tribe. Now that the easy part was over, it was time for the hard part: Finding my brother and sister.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one isn't too good, or long for that matter. lol. I'll try and make the next one longer. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think! :D**


	31. Anger and Making up

**A/N: Alright so here's what's going to happen. My new college term started and I'm there til after 4 and don't get home til after 5 plus studying. So I won't have much time to work on my stories. But I'll try my best to get them out as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I stopped on an iceburg, where a bunch of turtle-seals were, and looked for a place to go in. I figured if I just tried to go straight through, the waterbenders would probably think I was Fire Nation and attack, since I was still wearing the Fire Nation outfit Zuko had gotten me. So I had to find another way in. Hearing some splashes, I looked over and saw some turtle-seals going down a hole in the ice. I walked over and looked down it.

"Hmm…..I wonder….." I took a deep breath and jumped in. As soon as I did, I swirled my hands, making it so I had an air bubble around my head. After that, I began swimming, following the animals to wherever they were going.

Eventually, I found where they were coming out. I climbed out of the hole, and fell back on the ice. Waterbending for such a long time was really tiring, seeing as how I had to use it to get away from the ship, then to get through the water to here. I moved and sat back against a rock, deciding I could take a break for a while, to regain my strength.

As I was sitting there, one of the turtle-seals came over to me. I looked down at it, as it stared back up at me, before laying its head on my lap. I smiled and pet its head. For some reason I had always been really good with animals. They seemed to just come to me on their own.

I looked around the place I was, as I pet the turtle-seal. It looked like I was in a cavern of some type. Now I just had to figure out where it led to. Hopefully I was close to finding my siblings soon. And after seeing the attack earlier, I hoped they were both okay.

"Hm?" I looked over as I heard a noise from the hole I came out of. I was really too exhausted to fight, so if it was a Fire Nation soldier, I don't think I had the energy to take him. Unfortunately when a person came out of the hole, it was worse than a soldier. I glared at the person as he coughed and shivered, blowing fire out of his mouth to make him warmer.

He started to get up, just as water splashed down onto his head; hey, he had it coming. Zuko yelled and turned angrily. "What the-" he froze as he saw me, and shrunk back at the glare I was giving him. "Serenity….."

I ignored him, and turned away, continuing to pet the turtle-seal.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but again I ignored him. I heard him sigh before I felt a flash of heat-apparently he was trying to warm himself up again. "So you're just going to ignore me now?" He paused, waiting for an answer that he wasn't going to get. "Hey are you o-"

"Don't even ask me if I'm okay!" I said angrily, glaring at him. "You don't have the right to ask me if I'm okay! Especially not after what you did!"

"What I….did?" Zuko asked confused, but after a second he apparently realized what I meant, because his expression changed. "Serenity listen. I'm sorry about-"

"You can't just apologize and think everything will be alright Zuko!" I yelled. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you told me we didn't belong together?"

"Serenity…."

"Why would you say something like that to me Zuko?" I yelled, as tears threatened to spill. Why did it seem like I always wanted to cry when Zuko and I fought?

"I did it to protect you!" he yelled back, which caused me to stop what I was going to say.

"You what?" I asked confused.

"I figured if I broke up with you, then you'd go with your brother and sister, and be away from all this danger that I put you in by just being around you." He said, more calmly this time.

I stared at him dumbfounded. So he basically ripped my heart out, just to protect me? "You…..you…..asshole!" I yelled flinging an icicle at him. He yelled out and ducked, before glaring at me.

"What the hell was that?"

"How can you think that breaking a girl's heart is a way to protect her you dumb stupid idiot!" I yelled throwing water at him again.

He dodged again. "Will you stop doing that! I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I just want you to be safe! And if you stay with me…..that won't happen."

"With you I feel safe!" I yelled throwing water at him again.

"Serenity! Will you stop? I'm gonna freeze to death if you keep throwing water at me!" Zuko yelled soaking wet.

"Good! Then your body will match your cold heart!" I glared throwing more water.

He ducked after giving me a shocked look, and just as I was about to throw water at him again, he pinned my arms down to my sides and I glared at him.

"Look. I don't have time to fight with you right now. I have to find the Avatar, and soon. So can we just finish this conversation later? You can yell at me all you want then okay?"

I continued to glare at him, as he released my wrists and stood up, storming off and pushing past the turtle-seals. I sat there for a few seconds, before sighing, and standing up, walking past the animals-nicer than Zuko might I add-and followed him.

* * *

When I found him, he was staring at a hole in the wall where water was gushing out. From being with him so long, I knew what he was thinking. When the water started being pushed back into the hole, he turned around and stared at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"You want to go through right? So go." I said emotionlessly. I definitely hadn't forgiven him for what he did, and I wasn't going to be all buddy-buddy with him again yet. But my brother and sister were here somewhere, so I figured I might as well just go with him. Zuko stared at me, obviously not trusting me. "Look, I'm not going to do anything. I want to find Katara and Sokka. Whatever you do is your choice. But I'm not gonna hold the water here forever so hurry up and go."

He stared at me for a few more seconds, before quickly climbing up the wall and into the hole. I followed him, and when he stuck his hand out to help me up, I sent him a glare that caused him to flinch slightly and turn around, heading into the hole.

Climbing through the hole and holding the water back with waterbending proved to be harder than I thought. I had to use one hand to keep the water back, while using the other to pull myself up. If I wasn't so fit, it would have probably been impossible.

But eventually Zuko and I made it out, and we came to an open area. Zuko quickly began swimming up, while I just made an air bubble around my head, and slowly swam to the surface. When I came up, not out of breath, I looked over at Zuko who was breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath. He also glared at me, after noticing I was fine.

"You could have given me an air bubble too you know!" he said angrily.

"Your point?" I asked, looking around for where to go next. I ignored his growl, since I found another cavern where we could probably get through. "Come on." I said.

"Wait! A little help?" he asked.

"Nope." I said going underwater and making an air bubble for me, before swimming down to the cavern. I smirked as I heard Zuko following me. He deserved much more than what I was doing to him.

* * *

When we came to the other side of the tunnel, there was another open area. But when we swam up to the top, it was blocked off by ice. Zuko started banging on it, to get it off, but it wouldn't break. I made a movement to move the ice, but stopped when Zuko put his hands to the ice. Immediately the ice began to melt, as he pushed through, and climbed out. I followed right after him, sitting in the tunnel, leaning back against the wall of ice. Using all that waterbending had worn me out. I glanced over at Zuko, and noticed he was looking pretty tired as well, but most likely from not being able to breath.

As I watched him try to catch his breath, and noticed all his scars from the explosion, my anger towards him started to slowly fade away. I truly did love Zuko, its just he hurt me so bad when he told me we didn't belong together. And his reason for doing it….was just stupid. Just because he wanted to protect me? Well what did he think I was going to be doing with my brother and sister? Going home and relaxing in our village? I'd stay with them and help Aang obviously! So I'd probably be in more danger with them than I was with him.

I sighed as I stood up and walked over to Zuko. He glanced up at me as I sat down next to him, and made water surround my hand. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Just shut up." I said, taking his hand and placing mine on top of it as it started to glow. "And don't think anything of this. I'm still mad at you."

After a few seconds, I pulled my hand away from Zuko's and it was healed from the burns he got from the explosion. I moved my hand, to grab Zuko's other one, when suddenly his hand reached out, grabbing my wrist, and he yanked me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly. My eyes widened as I was crushed to his chest, and I felt his warm breath on my hair.

"I'm so sorry Serenity." He whispered, and I tried to keep my breathing even. I didn't want him to apologize. Not when I couldn't get away from him, and try to still be angry with him. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You don't know how much it pained me to say those words to you, no matter how much they may be true. But I don't care. Those few days when I didn't talk to you were torture. I missed you so much. I love you, and I never want to be away from you for that long again. So please. Please forgive me Serenity."

I stayed there in his arms, not knowing what to say. What was I supposed to say? That all was forgiven? That everything was okay now? I wanted to forgive him, and my heart was leaping the second he said he loved me. But after he hurt me so much, could I just forgive him like that? Slowly and hesitantly, I reached around him, wrapping my arms around him too.

"Okay." I said quietly, and I pulled back a little so I could see his face. "I accept your apology, but you're not completely forgiven. You hurt me a lot Zuko, and I can't just let that go." I looked down. "I don't know if I could handle you leaving me again. It would probably kill me."

Zuko smiled and pulled me back into him. "Well you don't have to worry. I'm never leaving you again Serenity. I can promise you that."

I smiled, holding him tighter, not wanting to let go. I hoped so much that his words just now were true. And I truly didn't know what I would do if they weren't. If Zuko ever left again, it would probably kill me.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Review please and let me know what you think! And again, I'll try to get the next one out soon, but with school I don't know how much time I'll have to work on it.**


	32. Zuko vs Katara and Me!

**A/N: Sorry its been so long! I've had a lot of stuff to do and I couldn't think of how I wanted to write this one. But I was in the Avatar mood, cause my teacher was talking about it the other day. lol. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Its pretty long since I wanted to make up for the long wait. So hope you enjoy!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I looked around the tunnel Zuko and I had come out in. The one way led deeper into the tunnel, to who knows where. The other led into the city. I walked over to the edge and looked out at all the buildings.

"Wow….so this is what the Northern Water tribe looks like…" I said, amazed at how big it was.

"You mean you've never been here?" Zuko asked, finally getting up and walking over to me.

I shook my head. "How was I supposed to get here? I live on the other side of the world."

Zuko watched me for a few seconds before looking out into the city. "Come on. We have to find the Avatar."

I sighed and followed him as he climbed out of the tunnel.

We walked for a while through the city, not knowing where to go. I could see that it'd be pretty easy to get lost in here. Eventually, however, we found a small door, that seemed to lead somewhere.

"I wonder where that goes…."

"Lets find out." Zuko said walking over to the door and going through as I followed.

"Wow….." I whispered amazed as I looked around. It was like a little oasis here in the frozen land. There was a spring and grass…and Katara?

My sister was standing with this girl with white hair, watching Aang who was sitting on the ground, his eyes and arrows glowing. But what were they doing here? I noticed movement, and saw Zuko heading over to them. This could not end well.

"No. He's my friend." I heard Katara say to the girl as we got closer. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." Zuko said, and Katara turned to us shocked.

"No…." her eyes landed on me, and I could tell she didn't know what to think.

"Yes." Zuko said walking toward her. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

"Zuko there's no reason for that!" I said angrily as Katara got in a fighting stance. Why did he feel the need to hurt my siblings all the time? I was really getting fed up with it.

He ignored me, and began shooting fire at Katara, who blocked with water. After blocking a few more, she shot water at him, knocking him over.

"I see you've learned a new trick." He said getting up. "But I didn't come this far to lose to you. Serenity, get the Avatar!" Quickly he shot fire at Katara again.

"What?" I said confused. He wanted me to capture the Avatar for him? Was he crazy? Why the hell would I do that?

The fight between Zuko and my sister continued, until she knocked him back again, and froze water around his feet so he couldn't move. Then she brought water up around him in a giant ball, and froze him inside of it.

"Wow…." I said shocked. Katara had gotten really good since the last time I saw her!

"You little peasant." Zuko said glaring at her from inside the sphere of ice. "You've found a master haven't you?"

_A master? _I thought shocked. So she found one after all…..I guess that would explain why she got so good. Unfortunately my thoughts were short lived as the ice sphere began to glow red, as Zuko heated it, and it broke. As soon as he was free, he attack Katara again.

The fight between them continued, as I watched in horror. Zuko was getting closer and closer to burning my sister each time. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. He shot fire at Katara again, before running over, and just as he was about to grab Aang, he was thrown back with water, which continued to rise up the wall, and freeze him there.

Katara had frozen wide eyed, as she looked over at me standing next to her. "Serenity?"

I couldn't stand seeing Katara attacked like that anymore. I was tired of him attacking her and Sokka all the time when they had nothing to do with this thing he had with the Avatar. I glared at Zuko, as he stayed there frozen in the ice, apparently unconscious.

"…..Serenity?" I looked over at Katara, who was still giving me that confused/shocked look.

I smiled. "Are you okay Katara?"

"Yeah…." She said nodding and glancing at Zuko. "I thought…."

"Yeah well, I was getting sick of him trying to hurt you. He deserved it. Besides, I still owe him from what he did to me."

"What are you-"

"Don't worry about it. Its not important anymore." I said looking over at Aang. I'm glad he was okay. For some reason, I felt protective of him, just like I did with Katara and Sokka. Maybe it was my maternal instinct kicking in.

The room began to brighten, and I looked up confused, before my eyes widened. It was morning already! And with morning comes the sun…which meant…

I looked over at Zuko as he opened his eyes and glared at me. I knew he wasn't going to be happy with me after that. He blew steam out of his nose, and the ice around him melted.

I got into a fighting stance as he ran towards us, but before I could do anything he attacked Katara. She tried to block the fire with water, but wasn't quick enough, and got thrown back into a pillar.

"Katara!" I said about to run over to her, but was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I turned and saw Zuko glaring at me. With shock I realized in his other hand was Aang's body.

"You rise with the moon….I rise with the sun." he said before turning and walking out, dragging me with him.

* * *

I followed Zuko as he walked through the snowstorm with Aang on his back. The weather here didn't bother me as much, since I was used to the cold, but I had a feeling Zuko was having a harder time than he let on.

I wanted to say something to him, but I could tell he was angry. He hadn't mentioned anything about my attack on him earlier, but I knew it would come eventually. Probably when we found shelter. If we ever did that is…..

"I'm so tired of walking…" I sighed as I continued to walk behind Zuko. My only response was silence. I glared at his back, but stopped, my eyes widening, as I heard a loud crack. "….What….was that?"

Unfortunately I didn't want the answer. Looking down, I noticed the ground cracking. Apparently we were walking on ice, and it didn't want to hold our weight anymore. Zuko and I began running. Normally I would be able to make a path, but there was too much ice here, even for me.

However, we weren't fast enough, and the ice caught up to us, throwing us forward into the snow. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my arm. I landed on it, and it was now throbbing.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped and looked over at Zuko, who was watching me. That was the first he's spoken since we left the oasis. I nodded slowly, and he looked away.

"Shelter." He said, and I turned seeing what he saw. A cave was just ahead of us. At least we could get out of the storm now.

* * *

Zuko dragged Aang's body into the cave, laying it none too gently against the rocks.

"You could be a little nicer with his body." I said crossing my arms as Zuko took some rope and began tying Aang's arms and body up.

I sighed and sat against the wall, as Zuko finished up. After he was done, he glared at me. "Mind explaining what that was earlier?"

Great. I knew this was coming. "I was sick and tired of you trying to hurt my sister. I had to do something this time."

"So you attacked me?"

"You can't tell me you don't deserve it after what you did to me." I said angrily looking away.

There was silence for a few seconds before I heard him sigh. "I already apologized for that."

"That's not going to be enough Zuko! I told you I haven't completely forgiven you yet." I said glaring at him.

He watched me, before looking away. "We can talk about this later." He said looking over to Aang.

I followed his gaze, to look at the boy sitting against the wall. His arrows were still glowing, so did that mean he wasn't back from the spirit world yet?

"I finally have you." Zuko said to Aang. "But I can't get you home because of this blizzard." He stood up and walked over to the entrance. "There's always something. Not that you would understand."

I didn't understand why he was talking to Aang when the boy couldn't hear a word he said. Maybe he was going crazy…

"You're like my sister." Zuko continued and my eyes widened. Zuko had a sister? "Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores _her. _My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."

My eyes narrowed hearing that. I was liking the Fire Lord less and less each time he was brought up. How dare he say something like that about Zuko? I mean, what kind of father talks about their child that way?

"I don't need luck though. I don't want it." Zuko said quietly. "I've always had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. Its made me who I am."

I stared at Zuko, before smiling slightly. I was glad he wasn't letting the stuff his father said get to him. But there was something I was curious about now.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" I asked as Zuko sat down next to me.

"I didn't think it was important." He said, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean not important? She's your sister!"

"We don't really get along." He said quietly.

"Oh….." I said sadly. That must be hard for him. I couldn't imagine not getting along with Katara and Sokka. The three of us were so close. But then again, Zuko and I grew up in completely different environments. "So….what's her name?"

Zuko stayed silent a few seconds, before answering. "Azula."

"That's a pretty name." I said smiling. "What's she like?"

"You don't want to know what she's like." He said shortly, and I stared at him confused. Zuko must really hate his sister. But why? Was she really that bad?

The two of us looked over suddenly as we heard Aang take a breath in. I was kind of worried, but Zuko seemed uncaring as he looked out towards the entrance.

"Guess we'll be here a while." He said kind of annoyed, and I couldn't blame him. It was really boring just sitting here.

* * *

I was sitting with my head on my knees, staring at the wall across from me. I wondered how long we had been in here. It felt like an eternity. I was about to ask Zuko how long he thought its been, when suddenly the cave filled with a bright light.

"What the?" I covered my eyes, to block out the light, and when it was gone, I looked up, and noticed Aang wasn't glowing anymore. He began moving and trying to get out of the ropes Zuko put around him. Apparently he realized what was going on and sat up, glaring at Zuko.

"Welcome back." The prince said.

"Good to be back." Aang said, glancing quickly at me before taking in a deep breath, and blowing a gust of air at Zuko, knocking him back into the wall.

"Zuko!" I said running over to him, as Aang flew out of the cave from the power of his airbending. Zuko wasn't hurt apparently, since he quickly got up and ran out of the cave. "Hey! Wait up!"

When I got out there, I saw Zuko pick Aang up by the back of his shirt. I wondered briefly how the boy planned on getting anywhere when he was still tied up…..

"That won't be enough to escape!" Zuko said angrily.

Suddenly Aang looked up and smiled. "Appa!"

"Huh?" I looked up too, and saw the giant bison flying in the sky, before it landed on the ground near us.

Zuko threw Aang down and got in a fighting stance as Katara jumped down. "Here for a rematch?" he asked.

"Trust me Zuko. Its not gonna be much of a match." She said bringing up snow from the ground.

Zuko immediately shot fire at her, but she blocked it and made the snow around him rise and turn into ice, before slamming it back into the ground. I gasped and ran over to him. Sure I didn't want him attacking my sister, but I did still love Zuko.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!" I looked up and saw Sokka cut the ropes from around Aang.

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang said running over to Appa.

I watched him, then looked back down at Zuko. He looked unconscious, so I guess I'd have to carry him back to the city.

"Serenity come on!" Sokka yelled from on top of Appa. I looked up at him, as they all looked down at me.

I shook my head. "I can't leave him."

"I agree." Aang said. "He'll die if we leave him." He jumped off Appa and ran over to me and Zuko. He smiled at me. "I can take him."

I smiled, and let him pick Zuko up. Even after everything Zuko did to him, Aang still cared if he lived or died. I felt a great respect for the young boy.

"Yeah this makes a lot of sense." Sokka said as we climbed on Appa. "Lets bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us."

I glared at him, which made him shut up, before looking back down at Zuko.

"Would you rather Serenity stayed with him out here then?" Katara asked, also glaring at my twin.

"Of course not! But we didn't need to bring-"

"Shut. Up. Sokka. Before I make you." I said angrily.

His eyes widened before he made a gesture pretending to lock his lips and looked away.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked it! Oh and sadly the next chapter will be the last.*sniffs* But have no fear! Because as I said before, I'm going to do 2 more stories after this, with the second and third seasons. So there will be more! Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!**


	33. Spirits and a New Journey

**A/N:*sniffs*So...here's the much awaited-or dreaded-last chapter. It was fun to write. And I'm glad I finally finished a story!^_^ But don't worry, I have two sequels to this, as I said before. And I'll tell you something in the authors note at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

As we continued flying, I suddenly noticed my body become weaker. I looked down at my hands confused, not sure what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, and I looked up to see Yue holding her head like she was in pain.

"I feel faint." She said.

"I feel it too." Aang said looking up at the sky. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Yue told us that when she was born, she was really sick. Apparently the healers couldn't do anything to save her, and she was going to die. She said her father pleaded with the spirits to save her, and that night, he took her to the oasis and put her in the pond. She said that's when her dark hair turned white. Apparently the moon spirit had heard her father's plea, and saved her. And that's why her mother named her Yue, for the moon.

_Wow….that's some story. _I thought as I stared at her. It was hard to believe, even though I knew she was telling the truth.

* * *

Eventually we made it to the oasis again, but unfortunately a familiar face was there. I glared at Zhao from across the pond as Momo jumped on his head. I jumped down to stand with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. There was no way I was staying out of this fight, no matter how worn out I was.

"Don't bother." Zhao said, holding up a bag and putting his fist up, like he was going to shoot fire at it.

"Zhao! Don't." Aang said, putting his hands up.

"Its my destiny to destroy the moon, and the Water tribe." Zhao said. His destiny? Give me a break!

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water tribe." Aang said. "It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right Zhao."

All of us looked over, and my eyes widened, before I smiled. Iroh! I wondered when he'd show up again.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao said.

"I'm no traitor Zhao!" Iroh said. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." Iroh suddenly turned angry. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash on you ten-fold! Let it go NOW!"

I had never seen Iroh this angry before. It was quite a shock, and I was very grateful I was not the one on the end of his anger.

Zhao stood there for a few seconds, before closing his eyes, and kneeling down, placing the moon spirit back into the pond. As soon as he did, I felt the power in me return.

Suddenly, Zhao yelled and brought his hand down, shooting fire at the pond. My eyes widened, as did everyone elses. I felt the power in me drain almost completely, as I looked up at the sky to see the moon disappear.

_Oh no…._I looked back at Zhao as Iroh began attacking him. Unfortunately Zhao's men started attacking Iroh, allowing Zhao to escape. I had to get Zuko! He could help Iroh fend off the men, as long as I healed him with the water. I climbed up on Appa, only to have my eyes widen in shock and fear. Zuko was gone! I looked around, and upon not seeing him, decided he probably left. I glanced back at the others. Was it okay to leave them? I was sure they would be fine. They had the Avatar with them, and he still had his airbending. So with that decided, I jumped off Appa and ran out, to find Zuko.

* * *

I ran through the city, trying to find Zuko. Not long after I started running, a giant blue monster appeared and began attacking the Fire Nation soldiers. I felt a strong presence from it, but not an evil one. I decided to worry about it later, and continued looking for Zuko.

After a few more minutes, I stopped, as the power that was gone from me returned. I looked up at the sky, and saw that the moon was back. But how was that possible? I wasn't able to think about it anymore though, since I heard fighting up ahead of me.

I ran onto a bridge, and saw Zuko and Zhao fighting. Zuko knocked Zhao back, causing him to fall on the ground. I saw his eyes drift up to the sky, before widen in shock. "It can't be!" he said angry.

Suddenly water came up on both sides of the bridge, and went towards Zhao. Zuko jumped out of the way, rolling over to me as the water picked Zhao up in a hand.

Zuko ran over to him, holding his hand out. "Take my hand!" he yelled and my eyes widened. What was he doing?

Zhao started to reach, but then pulled his hand back, and was dragged into the water. I walked over to Zuko as he stood staring down.

"Zuko…..are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"….Yeah." he said after a few seconds. He turned to me and held out his hand. "Come on. Lets get out of here." He paused, taking his hand back a little. "Unless you want to go with your brother and sister, which would be perfectly-"

"Shut up Zuko." I said glaring, cutting him off. His eyes widened as I took his hand and began pulling him away. "I'm not going with them. I'm staying with you, whether you like it or not. So don't try to tell me to leave, or that we don't belong together or anything!"

Zuko didn't say anything after that, but after a few seconds, I felt his hand tighten around mine and smiled.

* * *

We found Iroh again, and found a little boat to use to get us out of the North Pole. I stood staring at the Water tribe, as we drifted away from it.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko." Iroh said. "Surprised that at this moment, you are not trying to capture the Avatar."

I looked over at Zuko. I had been wondering the same thing. I figured now that everything was over, he would try to capture Aang again, but he hadn't said anything about it for a while.

"I'm tired." He said, not looking at either of us.

"Well, you should rest." Iroh said putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "A man needs his rest. Perhaps Serenity could help you relax."

I blushed and looked away as Zuko glared at his uncle. "Shut up, Uncle!" he said before laying down, staring at the sky, and closing his eyes.

I looked back at him, and smiled. I couldn't believe everything that happened recently. It was hard to think back to the time when I was still in the Southern Water tribe. It seems that I've been traveling with Zuko forever. I thought back on how much we hated each other in the beginning. Its strange to think about. There's not a person in this world that I care about more than him, aside from my brother and sister. And though we've been through some tough times, I'm glad I snuck onto his ship that day so long ago. I was happy to continue traveling with Zuko, and Iroh too.

I wondered idly if I'd ever get to meet his sister whom he hated so much. I wanted to know why they hated each other, but I didn't want to ask Zuko about it. It seemed like he didn't like talking about her. Maybe I'd ask Iroh later…..

As we continued to drift along, I looked up at the sky, as the sun shown down on us brightly. I guess now we'd just go back to trying to find Aang again. Hopefully things wouldn't get as hectic as they had been.

Unfortunately, I had no idea what was in store for us….

* * *

**A/N: Alright so...that's it. This story is over...or is it?*DUN DUN DUN!* lol. Anyway, review please! Oh, and here's the thing I wanted to tell you: I already have the first chapter of the sequel finished! ;P I felt like starting the second one to get it out of the way and I think this second season is gonna be much more fun than this one was(not that this one wasn't fun to write! Cause it was!) So, as long as I get some good reviews I'll start the sequel!^_^**


End file.
